Life goes on
by xHopeEstheimx
Summary: No longer a Goddess, Lightning settles into 'normal life' with Hope. Finding herself without a place to stay, and he to offer his. She reluctantly accepts his offer. T: For Lightning's mouth at times.
1. Immortal

"No. Just. No to all of it." Lightning ignored the reporter swarming around her and Hope. "Who's the friend? I kinda want to make her not exist anymore." she shrugged in the woman's direction.

"Still scary, I see." Hope chuckled at Lightning's obvious discomfort toward the woman. "She's.. a reporter. Trying to figure out why we remember our past lives, and doesn't realize she's talking to the new 'God'." Hope explained, with a smile.

"Hmm. 'New God' has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Lightning folded her arms, "Go away." she frowned at the reporter.

Hope laughed watching as she ran away. "You know, you're not going to make any new friends like that, right?"

"What's wrong with the 'old' friends I have?" Lightning raised a brow.

"Where are they? None around here, right? I mean. I don't see any of them." Hope joked, as he looked around.

"They kinda died on me. Not to brag or anything, but one helped me get here."

"I heard he also..kinda betrayed you."

"Not really." Lightning shook her head.

Hope's head flicked back in her direction "Really?" he asked.

"You- weren't you. Call it a betrayal all you like. That isn't what happened. And I don't blame you for it. You couldn't control your actions, and that bastard decided to use your body. Because he thought it'd make me go easy on him. No soul, no problem." she winked.

"Didn't he technically have a soul? Since he took my body."

"Old body."

"Well, I mean. It was 1014. But. My body went back to being 14 because of him."

"True. _Technically._" she mocked him with a smirk. "Well, Mr. Scientist. How are things going here? Thought I'd pop by for a just a minute or two."

"You're not staying?" he asked, looking disappointed.

"No." Lightning shook her head.

"Why?"

"Don't tell me, you want to hog all of my time, Hope? Like you said, I'm the 'New God' and part of that, is picking up the old ones slack. Because. He was a lazy asshole. Who apparently. Decided killing off a few loved ones would 'inspire' me further."

"It worked, I guess. I mean. I would've liked it, if he didn't take my body. Kick me out. And. Make me 14 again."

"Why not? You were cute again. Though I guess, I never got to see you all grown up. Until now. You're taller than me." she frowned, with a playful smile.

"Guess this means, I have a chance with you, right?" he teased, with a cocky smile.

"Deals a deal. Pucker up, lover boy." Lightning stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

Hope stood still, momentarily stunned. He blushed. "Light?"

"Don't act so shocked. I mean, I didn't even show that much emotion when my soul was shattered."

"That a joke?" Hope raised a brow.

"If it was?" Lightning smirked.

"It was pretty terrible, Light. Cougar."

"I thought it was funny. Brat."

"Yeah, but that's because you have no sense of humor. Hag."

"Who says I don't have a sense of humor? I should make you a girl, instead. Pain in the ass."

"Hey, you kissed me. Proves you like me, and you're what. Atleast a thousand years older than me?" Hope asked, with a grin.

"Not really. I mean. You lived to be 1014 in the other world. What difference does it make? I came here to visit _you_, afterall. Because I knew you'd get all whiny on me." Lightning rolled her eyes, touching random things around the lab.

"Light! Don't touch those! That's dangerous!" Hope swallowed, staring anxiously at the beakers/chemicals she played with.

"Not for me, I mean. I'm immortal. And a God. As in 'lives forever' well. Until I pick the next one, I guess." she shrugged, continuing to swirl the fluids around inside. Joking, of course since she was no longer a deity.

"Yeah, well...some of us still can and will die! So. Please. Don't mess around so much." Hope took a few steps back.

"Oh? Don't like it when I play with your stuff? Come on, Hope. Isn't it fun?" she tossed it in the air, catching it.

"Don't do that!" he stepped back again, continuing to stare at the beaker. He bit his lip.

"Why? I like it." she did it again, just for fun. Placing it back on the counter.

"How come you're not visiting Serah and Snow?" Hope tried to change the subject, so she wouldn't attempt to handle dangerous chemicals again.

Lightning shrugged, "I didn't really want to visit. They're probably doing things that would make me want to roundhouse him. Besides. I came to see how you were holding up." a bored look on her face.

"You don't seem _thrilled _to be here." Hope pointed out.

Lightning sighed, "There's nothing really to do. I mean. I could do things, just. Roam around."

"You could stay." he offered.

"Stay where? It's not as if I have a place to call my own anymore." she frowned at the idea. It annoyed her.

"With me." Hope finished, hopeful as he waited for an answer.

"I'd rather stay with Serah and Snow." Lightning immediately shot down his offer.

"What? Why? What's wrong with staying with me?" Hope pouted slightly.

"You'd probably pull some weird crap. Such as. Trying to sexually assault me in my sleep."

"No I wouldn't!" Hope protested, shaking his head. The idea, was just.. no.

"No?" Lightning asked, with a raised brow. He wasn't that kinda guy. She knew that, but still.

Hope nodded "I wouldn't- I swear! I haven't even..done those things before." Hope looked away, his cheeks red.

"Well. If it's any consolation. Neither have I." Lightning said nonchalantly. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, really. Not for her atleast.

"...oh." Hope swallowed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What? Do you intend for us to be eachothers 'first times'?" Lightning laughed at the idea.

"Well, why not?" Hope asked, it wasn't the craziest idea in the world.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Not even up for discussion?"

"I don't see myself just jumping on you all of the sudden."

"Hey, you just ran up to me and kissed me. Threatened to kill a reporter. Tossed around chemicals. And you think _my _idea is crazy."

"You calling me crazy?" Lightning side glanced at the chemicals again.

"No. Just your ideas."

"Well, I guess. I mean, I could have stayed a God. But I discarded my divine powers, and immortality. To live a normal life." Lightning folded her arms, the suit she was in looked perfect on her.

"Having part of a normal life, Light is having kids. Settling down. You sure you're up for that?" Hope asked, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know. Serah ran off with Snow, and they're probably starting a family." she cringed at her own words, "But I- myself, don't know if I want children. I know I could have them. But why would I choose to?"

"To have someone, to love, and cherish?" Hope asked, "Someone made from you, and your beloved person?"

"Well. If I _had _to pick. I'd choose you." Lightning didn't hesitate for a moment.

"Light?" Hope blinked, he looked away for a moment. Embarrassed at her bluntness.

"All the others have gone, it's just me and you, really. They're all together, making memories, and giving eachother love. Meanwhile. You're here, shut in this lab day in and day out. And me? Well." she was going to elaborate, but didn't.

"Aww! Come on, Light! Tell me where you work! Please!" Hope begged, she never shared it with him.

"It's nothing spectacular. I'm not a warrior, savior, or a Goddess anymore." Lightning enjoyed torturing him for the moment, "Where I work, isn't relevant." she smiled.

"Light!" Hope whined, frowning.

"I played chicken with both our lives, and you're demanding where I work? Why?"

"I want to know where you work, that's all."

"So you can show up, and start a ruckus? I don't think so." she moved away from the desk she leaned on. Her heels clacked behind her.

"Atleast tell me where you're staying." Hope grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I don't know, yet." Lightning confessed.

"Huh? Come on! No more teasing, Light!"

"I'm waiting for you to bring me there." it was embarrassing to say. But she said it as confident, and 'normal' as possible.

"Really!? You're going to stay with me?" he asked.

Lightning nodded. "Don't make a big deal of it- and don't tell the others! They'll think of weird things!"

"Weird things?"

God the boy was dense. They'd only just been talking about it. "Hope. If I told you, I wanted you right here and now, what would you say?" Lightning asked.

"Huh?" his face went red as he let go of her hand. "Light?" he stammered through her name.

"I was kidding. But if they heard we were living together, trust me. It'd be anarchy. I know _all _of them would probably run back here just to mock me." Lightning frowned at it. Snow and Serah. Vanille and Fang.

"I get it." Hope nodded, but he'd still tell Serah, atleast. She deserved to know.

"So, did you ever have _that _person?" Lightning asked.

"What person?" Hope was curious, as the pair walked out of his lab.

"Your 'beloved' person?" Lightning walked side by side with him.

"I think so. I met her in the other world. She scolded me alot, for being a 'nuisance' and helped me, with my grudge. To find a better way. Stopping me from killing the guy, I thought I hated most. Helped me realize it was just a distraction. Promised to protect me."

"Sounds like quite the girl." Lightning commented, "So. You liked me back then, huh?"

"Did you like me?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm not playing this game." Lightning shook her head.

"Aw, come on!" Hope pouted lightly.

"Fine. You were right, I did think you were just a boring little tag along who'd get me killed. But when I saw your fire, determination on goals. I knew you were more than what I thought, after first glance. When you promised to 'protect' me, too. I thought it was kinda cute." she snorted with laughter.

"What? You didn't think I could help you, at all- Light?" his smile fell at her 'feedback' toward him.

"Honestly, no. But you did end up saving me, in the end. Helping me guide all of you to the next world. You were shorter, and younger than me. You're still younger, but taller than me. It irritates me, a bit." she said honestly, staring at their mismatched heights.

"I kinda, hoped I'd get taller than you. Just in case we ever ended up together. You know." Hope smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"So you did think about 'us'." Lightning mused.

Hope nodded, "Sorry if it's weird."

"Not really. I find it interesting." Lightning shrugged.

"Why is that?" Hope glanced down at her.

"It isn't that a thing like this hasn't happened before. I mean the attraction part. Guys used to hit on me all the time, but I'd give them a well placed blow to the head in exchange for those looks. If you like me, you can't help it. And it's fine."

"Wow. Becoming a God changed you." Hope chuckled.

"Maybe a little." Lightning didn't deny it. "Where I work-" she started, and stopped when she looked down at her hand.

His had wormed its way into hers. He pretended not to notice, and she didn't say another word. "Save it for later, Light." Hope smiled.

"Don't get cocky on me, now." she still didn't remove her hand from his, but squeezed it gently.

Hope looked down at their hands, "Yeah, I'll be sure not to do that." he continued to smile, the entire way back to his place.

Lightning slipped her hand out of his, as the door opened. "Nice place. Must be high pay where you work."

"I could set you up with a job too, you know." Hope grinned, loving to be praised by her. When she let go of his hand, it fell a bit.

"Not my kinda thing." she didn't want to admit it out loud, but the things he did, were outside her area of expertise. "I'm sorry, did you want to continue holding my hand?" she teased, with a smirk.

"Kinda, yeah." Hope scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe another time, I'm tired. It's been a long day." Lightning sat on his couch, taking off her high heels.

"Long work day? What is it, you do again?" Hope asked, hoping he could trick her into revealing it.

"I'm not stupid, Hope. Let's get some pizza or something." Lightning checked out a menu on his coffee table.

"Ya sure about that, Light?" Hope asked.

"Well. Let's see what you have." Lightning shrugged, walking into the kitchen. "Hope. This is disgusting." she frowned at the near bare cupboards. Fridge had nothing really edible in it.

"Sometimes, I skip a meal or two. Or. It's take out. You know, like a cup of coffee. I make it, but I forget...for a few seconds..minutes...days. But I still drink it!" he defended himself, trying to make her anger boil down a little bit.

"I see. I guess I'm in charge of your meals now. That sounds like a horrible diet."

"You're going to...cook for me?" he asked, slightly scared. Her food had been called 'inedible' by all except for by Serah. Who'd encouraged her, that it was good.

"Are you afraid, little boy?" Lightning asked, narrowing her eyes. He'd been neglecting his meals. She walked over, lifting up his shirt. Poking his stomach. "You idiot." she scolded him.

"What are you doing, Light!?" Hope pulled his shirt down, blushing. He hated being scolded; especially by Lightning.

"You're getting a little skinny. We're getting pizza. And then tomorrow, I'm cooking. Non-negotiable." she sat down, ordering a pizza. Not really caring for his input, if any.

"But.." he tried to argue, just a little.

"Hope, I will hit you- for putting your health in danger. I hope you know that much."

"Alright." he bowed his head in defeat, Lightning put a movie on. To pass the time. Eventually, a knock came at the door. Lightning paid for it, and sat down. Eating immediately.

"Eat." she said in-between bites.

"But there's mushrooms." he frowned at them. Picking them off, tossing them back into the box.

"Your point?" Lightning ate the ones he'd discarded.

"They're gross." he pursed his lips.

"You're gross. They taste just fine."

"I'm gross?" Hope pointed at himself.

"Quit being such a baby." Lightning rolled her eyes, once she finished, she sat back on the couch. Her head fell on Hope's shoulder.

"Light?" he asked, after a few minutes. No answer. He looked over, she was sleeping. "You know, you're not that scary..when you sleep. It's like a trap." he smiled. Careful not to move too much, although. She was sleeping. He leaned down, and kissed her. Quickly.

"Payback, for earlier." he whispered, laying her down on the couch. "Should I let her take the bed? But she's sleeping out here." Hope sighed. He didn't know where to put her. Maybe he could try lift her. He gulped, as he carefully picked her up.

She wasn't that heavy, surprisingly. She'd kill him if she had the ability to read minds. He opened his bedroom door, placing her gently on the bed. Putting the blanket over her, "Night, Light." he walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Going back to the couch, "In charge of my meals. Makes me feel like a child." he chuckled lightly. Smiling, as he laid down. It only took a few moments, before he fell asleep.


	2. Not tonight, Light

**_-Lightning-_**

Lightning folded her arms, glancing away. Her normal bored look plastered across her face. A small sigh escaped "The next person to irritate me is getting a high heel to the forehead." all people instantly shut up within the room, her eyebrow twitched out of annoyance.

"This chatter is pissing me off. You've got differences? Settle them." she glanced over at her secretary "I'm going home. Problem? Call me, or get the second in command to handle it." a nod to ensure she understood, Lightning strode out of the office.

"Is this any better than Cocoon?" Lightning murmured to herself, constant fighting, killing monsters. Becoming immortal, a Goddess. To live and lead a normal life. _Part of a 'normal' life, is settling down and having kids, Light. _She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.

High heels hurt, she took them off and walked barefoot. The gravel beneath her feet felt less painful then enduring these stupid shoes that only seemed to be made for harm. Wearing them only to look 'professional' since the people of this world thought it to be that way.

Missing her armor, the way it felt. But fighting was beneath her now. Hope was her only companion, _and possible lover_. She shook her head, hitting herself. "Don't be stupid." she chided, how could she have such thoughts? He'd joked about it.

So far in denial that the only plausible 'excuse' for his mention from earlier was a 'joke'. The two of them, with a child, children? Would they have his eyes, and her hair? His hair, and her eyes? Look just like him? Like her? A boy Lightning.

Girl Hope? Lightning laughed at the mental image alone, passersby began whispering about the 'lunatic' in the street walking without shoes, well. They were in her hands, but laughing for no reason. Not that they knew of, it was crazy.

"I think I needed that." Lightning didn't want to go home. Hope wasn't there, and being alone after having companionship when one wanted to fly it solo seemed odd. She grew to appreciate the company, even from Snow. Serah had been the only person she'd liked to be around.

But now, this boy, _man _Hope had wormed his way into her life. Snow, had a place there too. Vanille. Fang. Those two, without them. Nobody would have made it out of there. Sazh. Noel. Hope had been the reason that she stood here today.

"Did he even realize, what he did for me?" Lightning sighed a bit, looking up at where she was. A grocery store.

**_-Hope-_**

Hope cringed, and sneezed for a moment. Blinking, where had that come from? Glancing around the room all the other scientists didn't seem to notice/care. "Lightning?" was she the reason? There was that Japanese superstition about 'sneezing' when one mentions another person.

But that couldn't be true. Wiping his nose, as he observed through the microscope. Adjusting the magnification. He couldn't work, not right now. The bitter-sweet taste of his ice-cold coffee didn't help things, the project he was working on didn't matter.

Its relevance, was 'important' but not right now. Scrolling through his phone 'Lightning' he hit the 'call' button, waiting for it to ring. A few rings in, voicemail. He frowned, did she really just 'end call' button him? He tried calling again, voicemail.

Hanging up, one last time. _You've reached the voicemail box of 'Claire' if you'd like to leave a message- _he hated the drabble of these things. "Hey, Light. It's Hope, I'm getting off work early tonight. Don't be alarmed that the door's unlocked, or if I'm home. Alright?"

Maybe he'd try again, before he seemed like a total stalker. _Hey there, we've sent your call to our automatic voice messaging systems if you'd like to leave a voicemail please- _it changed? A British sounding woman's voice rang through.

Hope left the lab without another word, walking home. Another sneeze. "Am I getting a cold?" he asked nobody in particular, opening the door to his apartment. It was dirty he'd admit to that. Getting a coffee, hazelnut creamer 2 sugars.

Stirring it, as he tapped the side of the cup twice to get any excess off the spoon. Not bothering to attempt drinking it at all due to the heat. Straight into the fridge it went to cool off. _Why the hell don't you just get iced coffee? Idiot. _Lightning had scolded him for such things.

Hope chuckled, "I don't know why." he'd been so deep in thought he answered the question though she was nowhere in sight. Picking up his trash from the living room various fast food containers. Canned teas, and coffees. Some alcoholic beverages.

_Pick up your trash! This isn't a garbage heap! _He could hear her voice, "Is this love?" he asked, picking up more trash. And more importantly "Would Nora approve?" the mention of his deceased mother caused his smile to fade. Hints of sadness.

He'd mourned her death for centuries on end, she was within his grasp. Offering him to be together again in the next world. But he wouldn't hear of it, helping Lightning took priority. He didn't regret helping her, not for a moment.

It was...just that, he missed his mother...maybe even his father. A bit more than he'd like to admit. _Don't cry on me now, you're not a kid! You've lived for a thousand years, already! _"A thousand and fourteen." Hope corrected himself, a sad laugh/cry.

Tossing away more garbage, vacuuming. Doing the dishes, fixing up the kitchen. His bedroom, the bathroom. Almost panting as he finished, these tasks were strenuous due to the fact that he _rarely_- if ever did them. "I never do these things." he shook his head.

The place was admittedly alot better, organized and professional. His coffee! He'd forgotten, dashing to the fridge, it was nice and cold. Not too cold, like he'd feared. Another thing Lightning disliked. _If you like it cold, how could it be **too **cold? Idiot! _

Was it wrong, that he'd gotten accustomed to her yelling, and criticisms? Even enjoyed them a bit? The door opened, and shut. Lightning walked in with a sigh her arms full of groceries. "I'm home." she said to no one, she didn't think Hope was home.

"Here Light. Let me help." Hope ran over and grabbed a bag, Lightning jumped.

"What the hell? You're home?" she asked.

Hope nodded "Uh..yeah. Things were going a bit slow today and I got bored. Came home. How come you're here so early?" he asked, their schedules were so far out of balance they rarely got to see each other. It seemed odd, to have a 'room mate' you never really saw again.

"Boredom, people kept bickering and wouldn't shut up so I left. Got some groceries. Why is it so clean in here? What the hell did you do?" Lightning frowned as she stared him down.

Hope fidgeted uneasily under her gaze. "Nothing." he shook his head, with a sheepish smile. Bringing his portion in the kitchen, Lightning following him.

"This all seems suspicious." she didn't believe him.

**_-Lightning- _**

"I didn't do anything- Light! Promise!" Hope smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when pigs can fly. Get out of the kitchen. I'm preparing dinner." Lightning rolled up her sleeves, putting groceries away while simultaneously getting the preparations for dinner ready. A pot on the stove filled with water, hot element beneath it.

Hope walked out of the kitchen, letting her at it as he sat on the couch, in waiting.

Lightning thought of what he could possibly have done to incur her wrath but nothing came. Noodles in the water, sauce cooking with meatballs in it. Cutting lettuce, cucumber, tomato, throwing in bits of spinach. Tossing it with croutons.

This was it, and she was hellbent on getting the dish perfect. No ridicule, not this time. It was the first time in a long time that they'd eat together. Omitting mushrooms, considering he didn't like them. Sweating, wiping off her forehead.

"No complaints." she drank some water, cooling off. Garlic bread in the oven. Setting the table carefully, she began placing things on the plate. Wine for either one of them. Small glasses so Hope wouldn't get buzzed or anything. That wouldn't be a fun experience- for him.

"Hope!" sitting at the table, waiting somewhat anxiously. Checking through her phone, listening to his voicemail. _A little too late. _Scolding herself.

"Wow, Light! It looks great!" Hope grinned, sitting opposite her at the table.

"You think so?" Lightning was curious if he was just playing around.

Hope nodded "Really! I mean it!" he gave a thumbs up, as he ate some.

Lightning smiled a bit, as she ate. Even if it wasn't good, she knew he'd eat it. With that same stupid look on his face. Due to his 'love' for her. _Our kid will be able to make it look good, even if it doesn't taste good. _She nearly choked on her meal when he said that.

It earned him a lump on his forehead. Hope ate happily, ignorant of what she thought. Drinking a bit of his wine, stopping when he saw her glancing at him. A question mark look on his face. Lightning leaned over, the urge was a little too great.

Maybe it was the wine. Or both. Attempting to kiss him.

Hope moved his face away, at the last moment before looking over her face. "Not tonight, Light." he said it blandly, standing up and walking away. Into his room, the door shut.

She felt as if she'd been smacked. Physically hit, but this pain wasn't like that. Not so easy to get over. A knock came at the door as she was cleaning the dishes. Lightning walked over, opening it blinking at the pair. Not saying a single word.

"What? No 'hello' to your brother, sis?" Snow asked.

"I'm _not _your sister!" Lightning took out her anger, sadness and emotion from the moment on him. Knocking him out with a single strike.

"Lightning!" Serah scolded her, "He was just saying hello!"

"He pisses me off." Lightning scowled, dragging him inside, by the couch.

"It doesn't mean you need to hit him!" Serah sighed.

"I'm going out." Lightning stormed past her, outside. She needed time to think, not time to be interrogated.

**_-Hope-_**

He stepped out of his room after Lightning left. "Is he okay? Are you okay, Serah?" he asked.

"He'll be fine. Lightning has hit him before. I'm fine, Hope. Why is she so mad?" Serah asked him, concerned for her sister.

"She uh. I uh. We both, uh.." Hope scratched the back of his head, not sure what to say.

"What happened?" Serah asked, overly concerned now.

"Lightning tried to kiss me, and I said not tonight. I don't think she's ready for this, and I'm willing to wait."

"She what?" Serah asked, "With you?" her head cocked to the side.

"Tried to kiss me." Hope sighed, "I didn't think I'd make her angry. And I didn't mean to. I went into my room and shut the door.."

"I'd be pretty mad too, you know?" Serah admitted. "If Snow did that to me."

Hope flinched at that "I didn't mean for her to be mad!" he defended himself.

"I know, but you should go after her." Serah ushered him out the door.

"Right." Hope ran out of his place, trying to find her. Problem was, the streets were barely illuminated by streetlights. He sighed, "Lightning!" he called.

Lightning frowned, hearing Hope. "What do you want?"

"Look. Light. I'm sorry, okay?" Hope stepped closer to her.

"It's fine. It was my fault, for assuming." Lightning brushed it off.

"I didn't mean.." Hope bridged the space between them, "I just."

"You just, what? Invited Serah and Snow over?" Lightning switched her anger to something else, turning away from Hope.

Hope hugged her from behind "Didn't want to make it awkward if you changed your mind. Believe me. Don't hate me."

Lightning looked at his arms around her, "Awkward? Change my mind?" she turned around to look at him.

Hope nodded, "I think about these things, Light. And I don't want it to end up terrible for both of us. I love you, I really do."

"Then maybe you should just shut up and kiss the girl." Lightning frowned.

Hope smiled, "Maybe." he leaned down, Lightning slapped him.

"Not now, you blew it and missed your chance. Try again next life." Lightning walked away.

"Light!" Hope frowned, she tricked him.


	3. I'll cheer you on

"Someone get the name of that bus- that hit me?" Snow asked, sitting up with a grunt.

"There wasn't a bus, silly." Serah shook her head, with a smile as she looked down at him.

"Oh. Right, just your crazy strong sister. Hitting me in the face." Snow stood and shrugged, sitting on the couch.

"She's not crazy. She was mad. And I don't disagree with her for being mad, you know?" Serah pointed out, sitting beside him. Head resting on his shoulder.

"So you're taking her side. The. 'Punch Snow in the face because you're pissed about something else' side. Alright. Just so we're clear here." Snow frowned.

"It isn't like that. I'm not picking sides." Serah shook her head.

"Damn, because here I thought we'd band together and never let your new husband know a moments peace. But maybe that was just me." Lightning shrugged, kicking off her shoes.

"Hey, not my fault you decided to be cranky and murderous when we drop by for a visit." Snow shot back.

"No. It was mine." Hope tried to get in the middle, it was always him and Serah trying to diffuse these situations.

"Murderous? Let me get my sword and we'll see just how _murderous _looks." Lightning narrowed her eyes, staring him down.

"Still got that rusty clunker hidden away somewhere? I thought it got lost in the last world." Snow pointed out.

"Could you two please kill eachother later? It's getting late- and we should all sleep." Serah stood, literally in the middle of the arguing pair.

"I agree. Come on Serah." Lightning shrugged to the bedroom.

"Actually, uh. I was kinda hoping for.." Serah started to interject.

"Pining after Hope? Good. Take him. You're _not _sleeping with Snow." Lightning pushed both of them into the bedroom.

**_-Lightning & Snow- _**

"That anxious about us _sleeping together_?" Snow smirked, taunting her still was fun.

"Careful, if you keep sweet talking me like that. I may just maim you so you can't have children. Or 'sleep together' _ever _again in good conscience." Lightning sat beside him, folding her arms.

"Goddamn shawshank." Snow raised a brow "What's got you so pissed?"

"Rejection from a possible relationship." Lightning shrugged it off as nothing. "It was my fault, really. For betting on the possibility it could happen. I don't care anymore. It's getting late."

"Relationship? Who're you trying to get together with?" Snow paused a moment, before taking down the serious note with a joke. "Couch isn't that big. Don't tell me you pushed Serah and the kid in the room so we could cuddle." grinning at her.

"Disgusting." Lightning punched him in the arm, "Doesn't matter anymore." she shrugged, giving up on the idea altogether.

"Don't tell me you and the kid are finally getting together?" Snow asked, seriously.

"Calling him a 'kid' makes me feel like a pedophile." Lightning frowned at him.

"Fine. Are _you_, Lightning. Hoping to get together with Hope?" Snow asked.

"He keeps dropping me hints. Or atleast, what I thought were hints. I don't think it's what he wants. He told me he 'loved me' out there. Almost kissed him over dinner, before you came over. He said 'not tonight, Light'. Pissed me off." Lightning sighed.

"Sounds like a typical guy. Giving you the run around. I'm surprised you haven't killed him, yet. You must be under his spell or something special." Snow chuckled a bit.

Lightning shook her head, "It does make the urge to kill him rise alot."

"Just because you 'love' someone, doesn't mean you love everything about them, you know?" Snow pointed out.

"I know. Serah and I used to get on eachothers nerves." Lightning shrugged it off. "Somehow it feels different with him."

"Good different? Could you see yourself walking down the aisle with him?" Snow asked, he was genuinely curious about the subject. Lightning in a white dress. "Would you take his last name as yours, _Claire_?" he teased.

"Different. I don't know if it's 'good' or not. Married? I haven't thought about marriage." Lightning pushed the idea completely aside. "Claire Estheim? Sounds kinda dumb."

"Hey, you never know how these things work out." Snow shrugged, laughing a bit.

Lightning laughed with him, "Yeah. Everything turned out different. Way different than I thought it to be."

"Well. Would you want him to have your name?" Snow asked.

"Why does anyone need to take the others name?" Lightning raised a brow.

"Ownership I guess. Saying 'I own this person'." Snow shrugged, "Tell others to back off."

"I like that idea." Lightning admitted, "Owning another person."

"Thought you would." Snow smirked, "You sure you wanna own _Hope_?"

"What will the world come to, when I take its Hope?" Lightning smirked back.

"A black void of nothing?" Snow chuckled.

"Been there, done that." Lightning laughed with him.

**_-Hope &__ Sarah-_**

"Sorry, that we uh..got pushed in here together." Hope scratched the back of his head, smiling at Serah.

"It's no big deal. I mean, neither of them have died out there, right? It could be good for them. To talk together, see how it all works out. Lightning...she'll put up with Snow. If it's for me." Serah smiled back at Hope.

"So you're saying this could be 'good' for them. A 'bonding' period." Hope cocked his head to the side "Are you _sure _they won't destroy one another?"

"Did you destroy Snow?" Serah asked.

"No." Hope shook his head.

"And you had a grudge over a loved one, more than Lightning."

"You knew?" Hope asked, surprised.

Serah nodded "Snow told me. And I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's alright. Lightning...helped me through it." Hope averted his eyes for a moment, at the mention of his mother.

"You two really pulled through for each other, didn't you?" Serah asked, maybe all it would take, is a gentle push in the right direction.

"Yeah, we did. She helped me get over my grudge and grow up. Well. When I waited for her, I did the growing up. Even when I went back to being fourteen." Hope smiled "A thousand years, I waited."

"You're not the only one." Serah put her hand on his shoulder "If you like her so much. Why not go for it?"

"I'm still a little scared when it comes to that." Hope confessed, "I've told her how I feel. But I can't put that into actions."

"Some people take longer then others, Hope. Just be patient. With yourself and with Lightning. If you force it, then it won't be real." Serah smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. I know you are. I'll try it, if she doesn't kill me later." Hope scratched the back of his head "Wanna take the bed and I'll take the floor?" he asked, it felt awkward to share a bed.

Serah shook her head "We can share the bed. It's fine. I may get scared sleeping alone."

"I think Lightning and or Snow would kill me." Hope didn't find the idea to be a good one.

"Well. Before that happens. I'll explain things to both of them, so you won't get hurt. Okay? I promise." Serah tried to be reassuring.

"Alright." Hope uneasily lay back on the bed beside her, both back to back. Shutting his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	4. I really am tired, Light

"Serah. I know we're _both _not home. Hope works long hours, hell I'm lucky if I see him once a week. Where he's not a corpse on the couch when I wake up. He disappears better then I do." Lightning shrugged as she took the call in a business meeting.

People sent her all kinds of dirty looks while her back was turned "Serah. Hang on _one _second." she put her hand over the bottom on her phone "Alright. Next one to send me a 'I-hate-you-to-death' glare is losing an eye." Lightning frowned at all of them.

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Hope. Well. I'll be home, soon. Things are getting boring here. And by 'boring' I mean I'm running out of patience and things to do." Lightning sighed a bit, "You know what? I think I'm going now. I need some lunch."

Groans erupted throughout the room. "Settle your differences yourselves. I'm getting tired of being the middleman." Lightning shrugged, standing up and leaving the large meeting room. Was this how Serah felt, between her and Snow?

"More importantly. Why do- or would I care?" Lightning shook her head, it wasn't important right now. Grabbing a quick lunch, walking into Hope's work.

"Ma'am. Excuse me, ma'am!" the secretary didn't seem pleased Lightning barged through.

"How about we skip the 'security risks'." Lightning rolled her eyes, going into Hope's lab. "Hope, there's a nuisance following me. Get rid of it." she strode over to his desk, placing two bags on it. Sitting bored, with her head in her hands.

"Lightning! You can't just-" Hope sighed, admitting defeat as she seemed to care little to nothing about it all. "It's okay, she's a friend." he explained "Wish I knew she was coming. But. It's all good!" he gave a thumbs up, and 'smile' to reassure the woman it was alright.

"What are you doing today?" Lightning asked, as she opened up/began eating on his lab bench.

"I don't think that's safe- Light!" Hope warned, what if there was chemicals? "Are you going to explain why you're here, too?" trying to take his mind off the fact that she could potentially die right now from this act alone.

"Why wouldn't it be safe? It tastes fine. I got bored, Serah called me. I had this long meeting where I wanted to kill nearly everyone. _You _also neglect your meals. And I doubt you'd let me kidnap you for lunch. So. We have the worlds' most boring date ever here." she continued to eat.

"'Date', huh?" Hope smiled a bit, sitting beside her. "What did you get me?" he asked.

"Oh, did I give the impression I got you food? Sorry." Lightning continued to eat, with a smirk.

"Really?" Hope frowned, "You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"I don't know, considering I was _rejected _I don't really feel obligatory toward you anymore." Lightning continued to grill him.

"How long are you going to hold this over my head?" Hope asked, sighing. She was good at making a person feel guilty.

"Forever. Or until one or both of us dies." Lightning slid over his sandwich, and iced-coffee.

"Bummer." Hope smiled at his lunch, "Lightning." he tapped her on her shoulder, her head turned his way. He kissed her without warning, "You taste like garlic." he commented, with a childish grin.

Lightning choked on her food a bit, before taking a drink. Hitting him on the shoulder. "Sneaky and underhanded. I like it." she nodded with a bit of approval. "Say what you want to say."

"Huh?" Hope asked, as he too began to eat.

"You look like you have something on your mind. Don't tell me Serah filled your head with nonsense." Lightning voiced her disdain.

"I wouldn't call it 'nonsense' Light. Because the things she said, really did make sense."

"Oh? And what did she say?" Lightning raised a brow.

"To let things play out between us. You know how I feel. But how do you feel about all this?" Hope asked.

"I don't know." Lightning said honestly "I mean. Obviously I do 'like' you more than a friend should. But I really don't know if this could mean. Marriage. Children. Or anything like that." she looked away.

"Well. If you're not ready for that kind of thing I won't blame you. I mean, I doubt I' ready for that kind of thing either." Hope explained.

Lightning sighed with relief "Well. That's good."

"Where did you even get those ideas from? I mean, you don't usually start spouting off things about the 'future' and whatnot." did Serah talk to her too?

"Snow. We talked after you two went to bed. He asked me a few things and helped me think it over. That's all."

"Oh. You couldn't have talked with me about it?" Hope asked a bit disappointed.

"I'm talking with you right now, aren't I?" Lightning asked, "Don't pout. You're a thousand years old. Not a child." Lightning scolded him.

Hope smiled "A thousand and fourteen." he corrected.

"I thought women were always right on this planet." Lightning smiled back at him.

"Even when they're wrong? I need to get the customs right. It's so different here." Hope continued to smile as he ate with her. Ignoring the multiple stares his colleagues gave.

"You calling me wrong?" Lightning asked, raising a brow as she feigned hurt with a grin.

"Maybe." Hope chuckled.

"Remind me to kill you later." Lightning yawned, drinking some juice.

"Are you getting tired?" Hope asked noticing her yawn, she looked drowsy. At the least beat for the day.

Lightning nodded "Forgive me, for this. Or don't. I don't care." she placed her head on his lap for a pillow, almost immediately falling asleep.

"Is this some kind of test?" Hope asked, she was already sleeping. "Maybe if I were a bit overweight this would be more comfortable. Sorry." he moved the empty containers to the side of his desk.

Continuing to work, every so often checking on Lightning to make sure she wasn't about to fall off. "You called me troublesome, but the way you make my heart race- is far more dangerous."

The ice in his 'iced coffee' had all melted by the time he was finished working, it was still cold. Due to neglect, mostly. He hadn't noticed they were alone together, he always stayed later than the others.

"Lightning." he tried to wake her up, "Lightning. Light." leaning down to her height, blowing hot air on the nape of her neck.

Lightning'a eyes flicked open as she sat up head butting Hope by accident. "What the hell? I'm up!" she stared at Hope's bleeding nose "What happened? Are you okay?" grabbing a napkin and cleaning up the blood droplets.

"I tried to wake you up." Hope explained, voice distorted a bit due to her plugging his nose with the napkin.

"Why?" Lightning asked, grabbing another one to dab off more blood.

"It's time to go home. 12 in the morning, and you kinda head butted me." Hope explained.

"Sorry. I don't like being woken up. I'm not exactly 'deignty' Hope." removing the napkin from beneath his nose. Licking the other one lightly, dabbing away blood.

"I know that, Light. Sorry, should have just let you sleep it off." Hope smiled.

"It's time we go home and get some rest. You woke me up it's not the apocalypse."

"Also not fun." Hope smiled, as he stood up waiting for Lightning.

"Hey I killed a God. You brought me here. For better or for worse, we're stuck together." Lightning walked past him out the door.

_Stuck together. _Hope smiled at Lightning's remark, "I could get used to that." he walked beside her, continuing to smile.

"What was that?" Lightning asked, question mark look on her face.

"Nothing." Hope shook his head.

"I swear you said something." Lightning pursed her lips.

Hope grabbed her hand, "Nothing at all." he continued to pretend nothing was said.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed something important?" Lightning frowned.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a false gut feeling." Hope shrugged, as they walked into the apartment. Serah and Snow slept on the couch happily.

Lightning frowned at the display, opening her mouth about to say something.

"Come on." Hope dragged her to the bedroom. "I'm tired. Spend the night with me." he sat on the bed.

"What?" Lightning blinked at him.

"Stay with me." Hope smiled.

Lightning began removing clothing, slowly. "Fine."

"What are you doing!?" Hope asked, looking away, embarrassed.

"I thought this is what you meant." Lightning shrugged.

"No!" Hope stood and strode over to her. "Nothing like that. Well. Not right now." covering her up with the blanket.

Lightning felt stupid as she laid opposite Hope, staring into his eyes. "This?" she asked.

"I like this, a lot." cautiously he placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as he moved closer to her. "I really am tired Light." his eyes shut, as he fell asleep.

Lightning stared at him a moment, her head tucked beneath his chin as the pair slept.


	5. Christmas, it is

**_-Lightning-_**

Lightning awoke to the sound of Serah saying 'awww' while the flash of a camera went off. Her eyes opened, immediately flicking in Serah and Snow's direction "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, completely unaware of the situation while she scowled at them.

Serah smiled, "Good morning, Lightning!" she beamed happily.

"That doesn't answer my question, Serah." Lightning frowned, looking to Snow "Don't play dumb with me, you idiot." she warned, a combination of hating to be woken up, morning or otherwise.

"Taking pictures to blackmail ya with, _sis_." Snow grinned, showing her the photos on Serah's phone.

"Big mistake." Lightning dove out of the bed, grabbing it. "And now, you have nothing."

"Except for these." Snow showed her more from his phone.

"Damn it." Lightning tossed the phone back to Serah, "How is he still asleep?" she glanced at Hope.

"Maybe the kid's tired. Who knows. Leave him alone." Snow shrugged, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Office meeting?"

"Be nice. We're not here forever, and bugging Lightning won't be helping anything. Apologize." Serah frowned at him.

"Sorry." Snow sighed, apologizing to Lightning.

"I don't have to work today. It feels more like a casual clothing day." Lightning yawned, walking out of the room. It felt nice having a day off for a change, stepping into the bathroom. Glancing at the shower, Hope had insisted that they get an automatic one 'like he had at home'.

He didn't know how to bathe himself. Wasn't that common sense? It had been awkward teaching him that it wasn't going to do all the work. That he needed to physically touch the soap, and shampoos. She didn't bother tying her hair up, what was the point?

Hot water felt nice, a sigh of somewhat relief. When did a shower ever feel this good? And. What the _hell _was in her hair? She scowled, something sticky.

**_-Hope-_**

"Hey. Hey kid, wake up!" Snow shook Hope a bit, waiting for him to finally get up.

"Woah! Huh? What?" Hope sat up, groggily. "Snow? Serah?" he asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Where's Lightning?" he asked.

"She bailed the moment I showed her the pictures we took of you guys." Snow shrugged, showing him.

"Did I drool in her hair?" Hope blinked, feeling embarrassed.

"You did, but it was cute!" Serah giggled.

"I don't think that's really 'cute' and. Lightning will full blown kill me for it, Serah." Hope pointed out, a bit uneasily.

"She's already seen the pics, kid. I think you're in the clear." Snow shrugged, "Well. She was scary angry when she woke up. Seeing them again could put her in a worse mood." he smirked.

"You think?" Hope asked, "Wait. Did you guys wake her up? Cause that'd kinda...make her angry."

"The camera flash kinda did." Serah explained.

Hope nodded "Oh. I bet she didn't take it that well, did she?"

"Not really. Especially with me having this blackmail." Snow piped up.

"So. Hope. Do you need to work today?" Serah asked, formulating a plan.

"No. Why?" Hope asked, rubbing his eyes as he yawned again.

"Good. Then you're free...she's free. And. You could go on a date!" Serah smiled.

"Huh?" Hope stared blankly up at her.

"A date. Kinda like what you two are a little slow to do." Snow added, "Y'know. Go out together. Something to eat. Activity. Something?"

"I don't think she'd go for that kind of thing. Besides. For you guys- it's _easy_. You're practically soulmates!" Hope looked between the pair. They were always on the same page about these things.

"Thank you." Serah smiled.

"Hey, what do you mean 'practically'?" Snow asked "I think we're doing pretty well on being together forever."

"I guess none of us can do that now. I mean. We're not immortal anymore." Hope said.

"You over think things, you little geek." Snow chuckled, "Who knows? Maybe we'll be together even after what comes next. When we die."

Serah nodded "You don't know..until it happens!"

"You're right..." Hope thought it over, "Alright. I'll do it." if it gets you off my back.

"Thats the spirit." Snow winked.

"Glad to hear it, Hope. Tell us how it all goes down. We'll be just one phone call away!" Serah cheered.

"Wait, you guys are leaving? What if it all goes wrong and she kills me!?" Hope asked, nervous.

"She won't kill you, Hope. Just beat you up a little bit. We couldn't stay here and chaperone forever y'know." Snow smiled, giving him a friendly whack on the back.

"You say that, but somehow I can't help doubting you." Hope sighed.

"Doubting what?" Lightning frowned, walking in with just a towel on.

"That we're leaving today." Serah lied smoothly.

"Oh, that was today, huh?" Lightning blinked as she looked at Serah, "Going back home?"

"Yep." Snow nodded. "Can't babysit you two rugrats forever, you know?"

**_-Lightning-_**

"Babysit?" she scoffed, "You just came in to freeload, intrude and meddle in that order. Then you brought Serah, knowing full well I couldn't kill you if she was here."

"Guilty as charged." Snow smirked, "Worked pretty well, didn't it?"

"Guess so." Lightning admitted "When's the next visit?"

"Don't know yet." Snow said.

"We're thinking about Christmas time, actually." Serah said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hope added, before Lightning could reject the idea completely like he thought she would.

"Sounds nice." Lightning nodded, "Who will do the cooking?" she asked.

"Serah!" Snow and Hope said at the same time, both sharing a relieved look.

Serah smiled, Lightning frowned. "We'll _both _do the cooking. Lightning is a good cook! You guys just don't give her enough credit."

"That, and I usually just want to poison them." Lightning muttered.

"Cooking that literally 'kills'." Snow smirked.

"I can kill, cooking or not." Lightning said back, "I need to get dressed." she walked past them, into the closet, shutting the doors as she put on her outfit for the day.

"Well. You've more than proved yourself to be combat capable." Snow nodded, "Christmas. It's a promise. We'll be here."

Serah nodded in agreement, "We will be."

"Alright. I'll walk you to the door." Lightning offered, as she walked by her sister and Snow. Once the door shut, a longing sigh fell from her lips. She'd miss her, and the big idiot. More than she'd admit to.

"They'll be back!" Hope said, trying to cheer her up a bit.

"I know they will. So. What'd you have planned for today?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing, really." Hope thought it over, "How come?"

"Let's go out. Do something fun. Staying inside is boring." Lightning said as she glanced over.

"Really?" Hope asked, a little mad he was too late to ask her.

Lightning nodded, "Nothing on tv today, anyway."

Hope's smile grew a bit, he was to pacify her boredom outside of those shows she watched. "Alright." he got ready as quick as possible. Not wanting to waste a single moment. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yep." Lightning nodded as she opened the front door.

* * *

Yeesh. Sorry for the slow/never updating thing. I had no internet until now.


	6. You're a pretty dumb, smart guy

Hope sat nervously across from Lightning, fidgeting with his hands alot.

"You know you're a _grown _adult, right?" Lightning asked.

"Huh?" Hope asked, "Uh. Yeah, right." he nodded.

"Then if this makes you uncomfortable, you realize you_ don't_ have to do it- at all, right?" Lightning finished, it was a bit amusing to watch him squirm. Reminded her of when he was just 15, following her through the trials/tribulations of being a l'cie.

"I know. It's not that I don't want to- I'm anxious, Light." Hope corrected her, "We're here, finally. But I don't know what to do."

"Hmm. So the self-proclaimed genius doesn't have any ideas?" Lightning teased, glancing at her phone screen. Something about meetings and more boring things. She switched it to silent, tempted to turn it off.

"I never called myself a 'genius' Light." Hope shook his head.

"Well, I did." Lightning shrugged, sipping her drink.

"I don't do anything, really all that special." Hope disagreed with the notion that he was in fact 'genius' or even near that title.

"You do things on a daily basis I couldn't even attempt. You're smart, Hope. Really smart. Most smart people don't even think they are. Do you see me in that lab working with those chemicals and whatever you call the rest of that equipment?" Lightning asked.

"No. But you don't have to! It doesn't mean you're stupid, or anything! You're smart, Lightning! If it weren't for you, I'd have never made it home, to see my dad. Learn how to fight. Even defied our 'creator' to help you in the end. And I can't ever repay you for it." Hope said.

Lightning smiled, "Does the hero get the girl in this story?" she asked.

"Does the hero want a girl?" Hope asked, holding back a smile.

Lightning snorted, "Depends, her name's kinda butch anyone."

"His is kinda effeminate." Hope admitted, chuckling a bit.

"So it's settled, then. You can be my housewife." Lightning grinned, he'd finally gotten in on her humor.

"I'm terrible with housework." Hope piped up. "I'd probably do more damage, than good."

"I know that. I just wanted a pipe dream." Lightning sighed softly. "You're a terrible maid. I wouldn't let you near my things." she added, smiling a bit.

"Hey! I'm not _that _bad!" Hope argued, smiling a bit.

"You could prove me wrong, but I bet you'd destroy our apartment. I don't want to be homeless, starting again." Lightning said.

"So. What did you want to do after this?" Hope asked.

"What- you don't have it all planned out? Sloppy planning Hope." Lightning scolded him slightly, she was joking as it was on the fly. She'd invited him on whim.

"It's still early in the day. Did you want to go to the beach, or something?" Hope asked.

"You mean...sunlight?" Lightning asked, eyes wide "But. Won't you, you know?" concern etched into her voice.

"What? Won't I what?" Hope asked, a bit concerned.

"Burst into flames?" Lightning laughed at him, "I mean. You're so pale and. Sunlight kills vampires." she pointed out.

Hope frowned, a few dry 'laughs' with her. "You're so funny, Light." he sarcastically replied.

"I know." Lightning stopped laughing, "I'm _sorry _okay? You just made it so easy and I had to."

Hope continued to frown "Yeah, sure."

"Over your nervousness now, aren't you?" she paused. "So what did you want to do after this?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know." Hope shrugged, "Anything with you is fine by me. And yeah, I am over it." he realized, blinking. Was this why she was teasing him?

"Wanna go see a movie?" Lightning offered, it seemed like a good pass time. "You seemed to just now have some great revelation."

"Sure." Hope nodded. "Uh, kinda. Not sure." he scratched the back of his head. She could be just messing with him.

"At home, or in a theater?" Lightning asked, she didn't really like people.

"Home?" Hope said.

"Perfect." Lightning nodded.

"Okay, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." Lightning stood, and walked out. Home was better than 'out', she didn't have to deal with masses of idiots.

Hope yawned as they walked back into the apartment, grabbing a bit of iced coffee from the fridge.

"Tired, already? You're getting old." Lightning said, as she sat on the couch.

"Long working nights." Hope yawned again, as he drank his confection of choice.

"Yeah, I understand. Working is terrible. Unless you're Guardian Core." that was easy. Good pay, and she had a good place to stay.

"Wouldn't know on that one. Never was Guardian Core." Hope said.

"No, you just helped us kick their sorry asses." Lightning smirked, "Boys and their toys."

"Yeah, and then I had terrible amnesia. While someone decided to jet off into Valhalla, making me forget about everything. And distorting time." Hope shot her a glance.

"I had a Death Goddess to save. You all became immortal, anyway. It wasn't like we'd never meet again. Then when we did, you decided to be a little kid. And I just had to become God."

"Decided?" Hope snickered, "Evil God decided to make me an adolescent. Bipolar adolescent."

"What? You didn't like remembering things, falsely?" Lightning asked.

"Not really. I knew things, but I was edited out. I don't know why he decided that had to happen." Hope said.

"Who knows? Gods are stupid creatures." Lightning shrugged, staring at the tv.

"Maybe. But when you know everything, like they do- wouldn't you feel the same?" Hope asked, seriously. Lightning knew what it was like to be 'God'.

"No. That God was stuck in his ways. Etros would have dealt with him, if she could have. She picked me as her replacement, and he picked me as the savior. Killing him made me the Death Goddess, didn't it? Everyone died, and moved onto the next world."

"You were his death, but not Death incarnate." Hope argued.

"I didn't do it alone. I had my friends, loved ones by my side. As we gave him hell one last time." Lightning grinned.

"Too bad it took us dying to help you out. Fang and I." Hope smiled.

"He took that moron who calls me 'sis', burdened Vanille with hearing the dead. Had the arrogance to think taking your body- without you in it would make me go easy on him. Nothing more pathetic, then a dead God." Lightning scoffed, drinking her soda.

"Maybe you're just too good at fighting, to lose." Hope pointed out.

"Maybe. Maybe we just need to stop living so long. Can't beat death forever, even though we're both 1000+ years old."

"True." Hope nodded. "But we're not immortal anymore. We can't live forever. Which means every moment from this point on, is precious."

"You're right. Which means. I'm done waiting. And being patient." Lightning went over top of him.

"Lightning?" Hope swallowed, as he looked up at the woman.

"Hope. I've known you for over a thousand years. You forgot me, for 500. Lost yourself for another 500. I stopped the apocalypse, and we're in a new world. We won't live again, you know?" Lightning pointed out.

"I guess so.." Hope nodded.

"You're a pretty dumb, smart guy." Lightning smiled, as she kissed him.

* * *

Haha, *THINGS* happened.

-Hope


	7. Similarities

_-**Hope & Vanille**- _

Hope paused in between inspecting viral cultures and pouring chemicals. _Giggling. _He heard it, why was it so familiar? _Running _two sets of footsteps. One _way _faster than the other, too. _Yelling_, the receptionist was yelling after the giggling girl.

He glanced at the door, right before it flew open. Vanille ran over to Hope and hugged him tight "Hope! I missed you!" the girl cried, excitedly.

"Vanille!" Hope was a bit surprised, but the laughter kinda did tip him off. "What brings you here from the Amazon?" he asked, hugging the redhead back.

"I wanted to see you! And Lightning!" Vanille smiled.

"Did you make a friend?" Hope asked, looking to the receptionist.

"Oh?" Vanille looked over laughing a bit "I ran, just like we used to. Remember?"

"Yes, I do." Hope nodded, he couldn't help but grin a bit. Still a troublesome girl. "Hang on." he let go, "She's with me. Like Lightning. Her name is Vanille."

He earned a scowl from the woman "_Don't _let it happen again!" she warned, storming out of the office.

"She's scary, isn't she?" Vanille asked, as she walked over.

"Doesn't like people just 'showing up'. You have to sign in, and other things. But it's alright, now." Hope assured her.

"Did I get you into trouble?" Vanille tilted her head to the side, as she folded her arms behind her back, looking around the office.

Men shot Hope envious looks. "Gonna start a harem, now?" one asked.

"Harem?" Vanille blinked, frowning lightly. "I'll have you now I am his _friend _from Gran Pulse." she wanted to storm over.

"Easy killer, it's a joke." Hope stopped her from going over and busting a few heads open.

"A joke? It's a pretty mean joke." Vanille pursed her lips, "Where's Lightning?"

"Probably working. Where's Fang?" he returned the question, they were 'partners' after all.

"Hmm. With Lightning, I suppose. She said she 'had' to go somewhere, but I'd be safe with you." Vanille sat back, "Whatcha doing here, Hope?" she reached out to touch a beaker.

"I wouldn't touch that." Hope shook his head, stopping her hand. "Unstable compound. Could hurt you. Safe with me, huh?"

"Yep. I trust you to keep me safe. We did make good partners, didn't we?" Vanille asked.

"Magic users- for the win." Hope smiled.

"Saboteur. Medic. Ravager." Vanille smiled back.

"Synergist. Medic. Ravager." Hope chuckled.

"Perfect combo!" Vanille giggled along with him.

"Well, we still need a commando in this scenario." Hope pointed out.

"Fang? Lightning?" Vanille asked.

Hope nodded, "Snow to be a sentinel?" he asked.

"Yup!" Vanille agreed, "And Sazh. He could be a commando too, couldn't he?"

"Sure." Hope grinned, "Unfortunately, we're not magic anymore. And there's nothing really left to fight, here."

"I miss all of you guys." Vanille admitted, "You're family! All of you."

Hope paused a moment, "Yeah." he agreed, "You're my family too. We're the... Estheim/Farron/Oerba/Villiers/Katzroy gang."

"The best family I could ever ask for." Vanille stood up, brushing herself off.

"Want to go see Lightning?" Hope asked, he needed time off from this place, anyway.

"Sure!" Vanille nodded, "Come on!" she grabbed his hand and ran out the door with him.

"Hey! Hold on!" Hope laughed running with her, he wasn't sure how much stamina he had. Running when he was a kid, was so easy. But now... he was over a 1000 years old, a scientist and running through the streets with his Amazon friend.

She was 1500 so it wasn't really a good excuse. But still. Vanille smiled, "I'm going to beat you, old man!"

"Old man!?" Hope laughed "You're 500 years older than me!"

"And I'm faster too!" Vanille challenged.

"You're on!" he did his best, attempting to catch up. This girl had impressive stamina.

"I win." Vanille chirped.

"Hey, I did my best. I don't exactly run all the time, now." Hope smiled.

"We have a whole forest to run in." Vanille smiled, "Need to catch your breath?" she asked.

"No.. I think I'm good." Hope walked inside the building, seeing Fang and Lightning.

_-**Lightning & Fang**-_

Lightning hated this job. But she needed the money, and sometimes it was endurable. Listening to morons drone on and on about this and that. Argue/basically fight to the death about 'profits' in the end it was always about the money. She sighed, head in her hand, yawning.

The double doors for the meeting opened, as Fang stepped in. "Alright, who's the joker trying to keep me from seeing my friend?" she asked, stepping into the room.

"That would be the annoying front desk person." Lightning actually smiled, as she stood up and walked over to Fang.

"Not trying to get out of a hug, are we?" Fang asked, hugging Lightning regardless of her answer.

"Not at all." Lightning shook her head, "What brings you here? Not content swinging from vines, anymore?" she asked.

"Vanille wanted to come in, and I'd be a liar if I said I didn't either." Fang smiled and shrugged, stepping back from Lightning. "How's life here, treating ya? Better than Cocoon I reckon."

"Is that a contest?" Lightning asked, "I think Pulse was way more fun."

"Now you're just kissing ass." Fang smiled, "Got some time to see a friend? Or are you stuck here?"

"I could go. This is boring, anyway." Lightning shrugged, walking out of the board room.

"How are things with the kid?" Fang asked.

"Oh my god, peer pressure I better watch out and not cave, say something embarrassing like I slept with him yesterday." Lightning feigned shock as she said that.

"Really?" Fang asked, laughing a bit "So you took his first time, then?"

"Guess so." Lightning shrugged, it wasn't a big deal. It was hers, too.

"When was your first?" Fang was curious, this was kind of a big deal.

"Yesterday." Lightning said nonchalantly.

"That's. Adorable." Fang snorted, teasing her.

"Shut up." Lightning frowned, maybe it was funny. Who knew?

"Did you ever think.. that little 15 year old boy was going to be your. Love?" Fang asked, a bit more seriously as they sat down.

"No." Lightning didn't hesitate, "He was annoying, a pain in my ass and I just wanted to toss him off to anyone that would take him."

"You do have a way with words." Fang smiled, relaxing back into her seat. "What changed?"

"My opinion of him. He proved to me he had a warrior's heart. The way he kept fighting, and working so hard just to prove himself to me. He kept smiling, pulling grins even if he got hurt. Ignoring pain, just so I would praise him." Lightning smiled a bit.

"It must have been destiny. Doubt that God thought you'd have ended up with him." Fang hated that dick, glad he was dead.

"Probably. But his opinion means less to me, than Snow used to." Lightning shrugged.

"_Used _to? Great friends, now? And. He ignored pain, for you?" Fang asked.

"I think Hope idolized me, a bit too much. I shut off all of my emotions, and he was turning into my mirror before I knew it. And it scared me. Why would someone want to be me? That flashed through my head. And as for Snow. We're friends." Lightning nodded.

"He had a vendetta. Score to settle, and you were his best bet to get it. We all know how that feels, what with Fal'cie. Orphan. Deciding they could roll the dice with our lives." Fang frowned.

"Still. I don't even know when he started to like me. Early on, though he did follow me. Got upset when I left him." Lightning enjoyed reminiscing. Fang was easy to talk to, she thought pretty much the same way.

"Took a liking to you, that fast." Fang mused, "Maybe he really _did _like you that early on."

"Maybe." Lightning shrugged "Who could say?" she stood "Wanna go get some lunch?" she asked.

"Sure. Don't know when Vanille will be back, anyway. She's visiting your partner." Fang stood up, stretching a bit.

"Looks like they're here, now." Lightning pointed over.

"Little buggers. Not saying 'hello'." Fang smiled, "Well? Come on, then." she waved them over.

Hope and Vanille came running over, "What brought you guys here, so fast?" Lightning raised a brow.

"Vanille came and said 'hi'. I wanted to see Fang, she wanted to see you." Hope explained.

"Oh." Lightning looked over at Vanille.

"Lightning!" Vanille ran over and hugged her.

"Yeah yeah, you were missed too." Lightning pat the girl on the back.

Fang smiled, standing over by Hope. "Have a _fun _night last night?" she whispered into his ear.

"Huh? What!?" Hope was flipping out, his face turned red.

"Relax, I won't tell. I just wanted to make sure she didn't lie to me." Fang smiled, "Calm down. Your secret is safe with me, alright?"

"Okay.." Hope bit his lip, nodding. It was still kinda..surreal to him, too. Fang knew? Did Vanille!? He glanced over at Lightning, she obviously told and didn't really care if it would embarrass him.

Lightning noticed Hope wigging out, she laughed at him. Fang obviously said something.

"What? What did I miss?" Vanille stared between the trio, "What's so funny?" Fang and Lightning were laughing, Hope was embarrassed. "Hope?" she asked, walking closer.

"I-It's. Embarrassing." Hope looked away.

"Is it something you can't tell me?" Vanille asked, sounding hurt.

"I don't think you'd want to know." Hope shook his head.

"Well, you don't know until you tell him. Or try to. Come on, now." Vanille encouraged him.

That started a whole new wave of laughter, as both Lightning and Fang snorted before laughing.

"Come on." Hope grabbed her hand, leading her away so both women couldn't hear. "Do you _really _want to know?"

Vanille nodded, "How bad could it be?" she asked.

"Yesterday..uh..that is. Lightning and I. We." Hope sighed as he looked down at her, "Spent the night together."

"Really?" Vanille smiled, "What's the secret?" she asked, trying to get it out of him.

"That was it. _Together_." he wanted to make sure Vanille understood.

"I'm so happy for you, Hope!" Vanille hugged him, "I knew you liked her!"

"Huh?" Hope was a bit confused "How?"

"The way you looked at her, and followed her lead while we all traveled together." Vanille smiled, "It was like, love."

"It is." Hope nodded, "Was I.. really that obvious?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Vanille nodded, "You were always so close to her. It wasn't like 'friends' it may have started out that way. But it was different, on Pulse."

"Oh.." Hope paused a moment, "Are you and Fang going to stay? I mean. Stay over with us?" he asked.

"Sure." Vanille smiled, nodding.

"Good. I missed you guys." Hope repeated himself, before leading her back to Fang and Lightning.

"Is girls talk over, already?" Lightning asked.

"Ha ha." Hope frowned.

"Stop being so mean to your girlfriend, Lightning. She doesn't like it." Fang added.

"Fang!" Vanille frowned, "Lightning!" she scolded them. Hope smiled down at the redhead, he had someone on 'his team' at the very least. "She's in love and can take anything her boyfriend deals out."

Hope frowned. "You're all mean." he couldn't help himself, joining the laughter.

"I didn't mean it, Hope." Vanille smiled, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm used to it." Hope smiled down at his companion.

"It's the burden, of being the baby of the group." Fang clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Is it?" Hope chuckled.

"Yep. You get hazed, a lot." Lightning shrugged, "Let's get something to eat. I want a salad." she walked out, followed by the group, looking for a decent restaurant. Getting them a table.

"Hmm. Don't think they appreciated us coming in here, like this." Fang looked at her and Vanille's outfits.

"Who cares what they think? I don't." Lightning shrugged, as her salad arrived.

Vanille herself shrugged, and smiled. "I don't think its a big deal, either."

"Yeah. We're all family. Who cares?" Hope smiled.

"That's the spirit. Now we just need to find you a suitable dress." Fang sipped her drink.

Lightning choked on her salad, laughing.

"Fang! A dress won't be good for Hope. Maybe a nice animal skin." Vanille smiled.

Fang spat out her drink, laughing. "Vanille! That came out of my nose!" she scolded her, wiping her face off.

_Women were evil and liked to torment him. _Apparently. Hope did his best to just ignore it. They were having fun. A few more cracks at his expense later, and they were back at the apartment. He was happy to be home, taking off his lab coat, changing into something more casual.

"Nice outfit, Hope." Vanille praised, as she looked at him from the couch.

"Huh? It's nothing special." Hope looked at it, just some random thing he threw on. Sitting down, yawning a bit.

"Given up on Lightning, because of last night?" Fang asked.

Hope turned red, "That's not..funny."

"I don't really care what he wears. Actually." Lighting paused, "I like it better when he has _nothing _on."

"I'm going to bed." Hope stood up, and walked to his room.

"Hope!" Vanille called after him. Frowning.

The door shut.

"Didn't think we hurt his feelings, that bad." Fang commented.

"Neither did I." Lightning looked at the door.

_-**Vanille & Hope**- _

Vanille stood, and walked to the room, opening the door and shutting it. Locking it behind her. "Just me." she announced, walking over. "I'm sorry, Hope. If we're being mean." sitting on the bed.

"It's fine." Hope shook his head, "It's more them than you, Vanille."

"Fang and Lightning.. they're so similar, aren't they?" Vanille asked.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"They tease us, sometimes.. lie to us." Vanille looked into his eyes, "Scold us.. treat us like children, but in the end. They really do care for us, and care more for us than themselves."

"Huh?" Hope stared at her.

"Think about it, Hope." Vanille sat against the wall, on the bed. "Fang.. on Pulse.. she lied to me, so I'd stop telling her lies. Lightning.. was hard on you, so you'd become 'stronger' like you wanted to be."

"I know." Hope nodded, "But. Sometimes, the hazing is just kind of. Annoying."

"Just greet it with a smile and a nod. Sometimes, they need to pick on us a bit. And it isn't because they've stopped caring. It's because they care for us, a lot." Vanille smiled.

"Sometimes.. I don't like being called a 'kid'." Hope said, brooding it over. "Vanille. You said we're similar.."

"Yep." Vanille smiled and nodded.

"We've both got strong people we've fought beside, and chosen as our partners. You and Fang.. you're family from Oerba." Hope didn't know where he was going with this, "Don't you sometimes.. wish you could do more? To show that you're not just the 'side kick'?" he asked

"I did, when the Fal'cie kept us prisoner. Before we all met up again, I vowed I'd be the one to save Fang, for once." Vanille nodded, "Hope. They're just stronger than us. But you know how we can beat them?" she asked.

"No." Hope shook his head, "They're pretty spectacular people."

"Love." Vanille smiled, "By being cheery, and giving them love. No matter the circumstance. Our smiles can change everything. Whether it's a bad day.. or something else. We're their companions, younger, we weren't physical attackers like them. We needed magic to get by."

"But we're not magicians- witches- ravagers anymore. We don't have magic." Hope shook his head.

"They'd disagree." Vanille smiled, as she lay opposite him on the bed. "We can light up their worlds, with just a smile and being by their sides. Walk into a room, and we could be the center of attention, all of us."

"So you're saying we're all attractive?" Hope chuckled.

"Maybe." Vanille smiled, "I'm kinda tired." she admitted, shutting her eyes.

"Lightning will kill me if you sleep beside me.." Hope trailed off.

"Fang won't mind. We're friends, Hope." Vanille insisted.

"You look comfy." Hope commented, studying her. "If we both die, it's been an honor, Vanille."

"Like wise." Vanille smiled, before dozing off.

Hope shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

_-**Fang & Lightning**- _

"What are they doing? It's taking so long in there." Lightning frowned.

"I don't know." Fang stood up, and walked to the door. "It's locked." she frowned.

"Hang on." Lightning picked the lock, shrugging as she opened the door.

"They're sleeping?" Fang asked, looking at the pair.

"They had to lock the door to fall asleep together?" Lightning raised a brow.

"They are pretty adorable together." Fang smiled, "Big kids."

"I wonder if they'll actually ever grow up." Lightning wondered.

"I hope not. They're fine just the way they are. Troublesome streaks, and all." Fang smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Lightning agreed, "Couch?" she asked.

"Couch." Fang nodded, taking the love seat sofa.

Lightning yawned, as she fell asleep on the big couch.

Fang smiled, "Just like family." sharing the space, she shut the door to Hope's room softly. Placed a blanket over Lightning, and one over herself. Watching a movie, for a bit before she fell asleep. Visiting these two, was fun. They certainly did like to tease one another.

Not unlike her and Vanille.


	8. Lightweight

"Morning, sunshine." Fang smiled, as Hope sat up.

"Huh? Fang?" he rubbed his eyes, "Where's..Vanille?" looking around, she was gone.

"Don't worry about Vanille. She's with Lightning." Fang shrugged, "You two looked kind of cute together. Sleeping." she commented.

"Ah- that..that was.. nothing happened!" Hope tried to be assuring, on alert that she saw them. Did Lightning?

"Yes. She saw too. You know, Hope, Vanille loves spending time with you. Almost as much as with myself." Fang stood.

"We're great friends." Hope smiled, "But. No way she could like me as much as you!" he laughed at the idea, "You're.. _Fang _you've spent 1500 years together. It's not possible."

"So. By that logic, since I've known her way more than any of you, you're not on the same level as Vanille?" Fang asked, "Good. No Christmas presents from me." she joked.

"Not like that. You're family! My family!" Hope clarified, trying to seem contrite.

"It's alright, I believe you. So. You and Lightning, huh?" Fang asked, seriously, as she sat on a chair opposite his bed.

"Uh...yeah." Hope scratched the back of his head, "Is it- too weird?" he asked.

"Yes." Fang said, gauging his reaction.

Hope inhaled sharply, "Really?" a bit concerned, had it been a mistake? His cheeks grew hot, as he stared at her.

"_No._" Fang laughed, "Hope. You're a little too gullible. And still the baby of the group." she clapped him on the shoulder,  
"What's scheduled for today?" she asked.

"Nothing." Hope blinked, "What if- I don't want to be the 'baby'?" he asked.

"Too late. My mind's already set on you being the youngest." Fang smiled, "If you've nothing to do. Then come out with me. It's too..secluded in here."

"Alright, I'll have a shower, and get ready." Hope draped his legs over his bed, yawning and stretching.

"Does it really matter? Your hair will still be a fuzzy mess." Fang pointed to it.

"Huh?" Hope looked into the mirror, "Oh." he chuckled a bit "Well. Hygiene is kind of.. a need."

"Who taught you how to shower?" Fang asked _beet red_. No matter how old he was, he still blushed when Lightning was involved.

"Lightning.." he blurted out, looking away. "How did you know I couldn't shower?"

"Rich kid from Cocoon. I also saw the bathroom. 1000 years old, and still couldn't shower by himself." Fang laughed at the idea, "Really smart, but still a bit 'dull' in day to day things."

"Sorry, I'm such a kid." Hope glanced away.

"Don't be. It'd ruin my whole image of you if you decided to suddenly be a confident adult." Fang shrugged, "Go get ready." she stood and walked out.

_Confident adult? _Was he not already one? _Brooding in the shower. _That's what he was doing, even while washing himself. All he thought of was what Fang said. He was _living _with Lightning. The off time- or sometimes when they were alone.. he was allowed to call her 'Claire'.

It had been a shock in itself when Lightning asked him to call her that. A childish grin spread across his face.

_"Call me..Claire." Lightning said nonchalantly. _

_"Huh?" Hope tried to make sure he'd heard correctly. He didn't need inanimate objects thrown at him from across the room._

_"Claire. Can you say my name? Or is 'Lightning' all you can call me by?" Lightning asked, raising a brow. She'd be a bit disappointed if he couldn't call her 'Claire'. Not that her face gave away anything. _

_"No.. I can do it!" Hope grinned at her, "Claire." _

_"Forget it." Lightning frowned, though she was inwardly smiling a bit. It wasn't a big deal, but he made it out to be one. It was just a name. One she hadn't been called by in over a thousand years. _

_"Did I do it wrong, Light?" Hope asked, pouting slightly._

_"How do you expect me to take you seriously, when you act like a kid 90% of the time? It makes me feel like a pervert." Lightning frowned. _

_"Still think of me as that 15 year old boy?" Hope asked, a bit surprised._

_"When you whine, pout or gripe about something. Yeah, I do." Lightning folded her arms, in some aspects he still hadn't grown up. She wouldn't admit it- but she liked/disliked it at the same time. But he was 'Hope' and that was all that mattered._

_"Sorry, I'm still childish.. and make you feel that way." Hope apologized._

_"It's fine. I gotta get going to work." Lightning stood, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll see you when I get ba-" _

_"When you get back home." Hope agreed, he'd cut her off by pulling her down and kissing her. _

_Lightning blinked, didn't say a word and walked out of the apartment. _

"Hope!" Fang knocked on the bathroom door.

"Wha- Fang?" Hope broke out of his thoughts.

"Been in there for a long time. Are you done braiding your hair?" Fang asked.

"Uh..I'll be out in a second!" Hope promised, shutting off the water as he dried himself off. Fang was kind of right, his hair always did the same spiky messed up look. He couldn't help it, he'd gotten Nora's hair. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you finally ready? I was about to take a snooze!" Fang sat on the couch, staring at him.

"Yeah. I'm ready. Sorry for the wait. I tend to..think alot. In the shower." Hope explained with a sheepish smile as he sat beside her.

"Thinking about Lightning in the shower? How lewd." Fang teased, as she stood. "Alright. Let's get going."

"How did you _know_?" Hope asked, a bit frazzled. Was he _that _obvious about these things?

Fang blinked as she looked over, "I was just.. joking, Hope. You think about her in the shower? I wonder how long I can keep this secret."

"No- I mean. You just..brought up something that made me think of her. A secret, we both have." Hope said.

"Secret? The core group knows about the whole 'together' thing. Relationship and bedroom wise." Fang didn't understand what else was 'hidden' by these two.

"No.. not that." Hope shook his head, _Sazh _knew- too?

"Then what?" Fang asked, a bit curious.

"It's.. not important. Well, it is. It's a big deal for her, and me. But for anyone else it'd kinda seem silly. Lightning would also pummel me to death if I told you." Hope added, as he stood and put his shoes on.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Fang asked, "And is it _that _big a secret? Tell me."

"They're non-prescription. I just don't want to be recognized and pulled into work today. Today's family day. Even though Vanille and Light are off somewhere." Hope said. "No- I can't tell." Hope was adamant, on the subject.

"We'll stick out, regardless." Fang looked at her clothing, it wasn't the 'norm' for this world. Her and Vanille were always glanced over, or flirted by men just because they wore such things. "Come on, it's no big deal- right?"

"She lets me call her 'Claire' when we're alone." Hope blurted it out, Fang wouldn't stop badgering him. So he gave in.

"Really? Good for you. First name basis." Fang smiled, a bit.

"So..where are we going?" Hope looked around, "Anywhere in mind?"

"Not entirely. I just wanted 'out' for a little while." Fang shrugged.

"Lunch?" Hope asked, glancing at the time. "How long did you wait for me to wake up?" he hoped it wasn't that long.

"Half hour. No big deal." Fang thought it over "Sure. I'm in the mood for meat."

"Meat?" Hope asked, head cocked to the side. "Ah. I guess you do like proteins, don't you?"

A smile, "Yeah, well. We can't _all _just survive on fish- alone. You know?" Fang smiled teasingly.

Hope shoved her gently, "Yeah. But I can't survive on steak and blood forever." he laughed a bit, "You and Lightning love your meats.."

"Lucky you, that we do." Fang winked.

Hope blushed, "Gross." he laughed.

"Now you're gettin' it." Fang praised. "Stop being a worrywart. Get a drink with me, have some lunch. And let loose a bit."

"I'm a lightweight." Hope said, "You..wouldn't want to see me drink. It's..boring."

"A lightweight? You'd fit right in with Vanille! She gets so loud and obnoxious I swear half the village is going to burn her at the stake!" Fang laughed, "Come on." she placed an arm around his shoulder, "You're so tall now."

Hope smiled, "I'd hoped I'd be taller. Than Lightning.." he added, "So..just in case- if we ever.. you know. Ended up together. That she wouldn't be towering over me, and I wouldn't have to struggle to kiss her. Hug her. Even if she hates it."

"She can't hate it." Fang scoffed, "She can _say _she does, put up a front. But you're her chosen _one. _Pretty special, wouldn't you say? The one that tough- hardened woman picked out to be..hers? To love, even if you didn't reciprocate the feeling."

"Fang..?" Hope asked, looking over. "You've been..thinking a lot about this, haven't you?" more than he did. Or maybe he was just dense.

"I've been talking, silly." Fang shook her head, "Lightning..is a lot more open about things. But I wonder just _who _inspired that."

"All of us." Hope didn't hesitate, "Not just me. Snow..Serah..Vanille..Sazh, you. I can't take credit for it! For any of it."

"The kid who persevered, against all odds.. and despite being told he was a 'nuisance'. To get lost, become stronger on his own. Followed her, and gradually wore her down." Fang mused, as she sat opposite him. Sliding over a drink, as they reached the bar.

"I..still can't take credit for a single thing." Hope insisted.

"Shut up and take a compliment." Fang smiled, "Cheers!" she clinked her glass with his, before downing the alcohol.

Hope had a bit of difficulty, swallowing as he stared down at the clear liquid. Tossing his head back, as he drank it. "Bleh." he flicked out his tongue, cheeks already red from the alcohol.

"Already? Well. We're just going to have to keep on going." Fang smiled, sliding yet another over. A few drinks later, and he showed his true colors.

"Th-thank you..for being my family." Hope hugged her, for the thousandth time.

"Don't mention it." Fang smiled, "It's alright." she pat him on the back. "Think Lightning will hate this?" he asked.

"C-claire?" Hope hiccuped, "I don't..I don't think so!" he beamed happily.

"What time is it?" Fang checked, "Late." she didn't mean to make him wasted, or stay in the bar for several hours. But it was night time, and she carried him home. He wasn't heavy, thankfully. Or maybe she was just that strong.

"I love the stars.." Hope said, as he looked at the sky.

"Don't we all? Wish upon a star.." Fang trailed off.

"I love Lightning." Hope commented.

"I know you do." Fang assured him, he'd said it multiple times. Bringing him inside. "Vanille, come here." Fang placed Hope on the couch, bringing Vanille out of the way.

"Fang?" Vanille asked.

"Sh." Fang brought her into the bedroom, shutting the door. She was going to eavesdrop.

"You're drunk." Lightning scoffed, scowling down at him.

"Fang thought.. that we should..loosen up." Hope explained, with a childish smile.

"Uh huh. Did you hit on anyone?" Lightning didn't beat around the bush. If he did, his lower half was going to be acquainted with her high heels.

"Claire." Hope said her name, softly. "I.." he hugged her, pulling her close. "Love you." he whispered into her ear.

Lightning stiffened, had Fang or Vanille heard that? "You know.. you have an odd amount of strength, when you drink." she commented, not sure if she could- if she wanted to get out of his grip. Giving in, she hugged him back. "Me too."

"That's meannnnn! I said it to you! You cheated!" Hope pouted, as he whined, looking down at Lightning.

"Drunken morons shouldn't profess love to heartless women." Lightning smiled.

"I'm not a moron!" Hope insisted, "And I love you!" he frowned.

"How much?" Lightning asked, one thing about drunk Hope: he could be interrogated.

"More than life itself." Hope blurted out, an oddly coherent answer.

"That much?" Lightning raised a brow.

Hope nodded vigorously "Yes!" he insisted. "Do you love me..?" he asked.

"Do you need to hear it?" Lightning asked, watching him. He was such a child when drunk.

Hope nodded, "Yes! I want...I want to hear it!"

"Hope Estheim." Lightning put her hand on his cheek, "I.. love you." she said it low, in a whisper as she kissed him softly. "Even when you're a drunken moron, saying it over and over. I'll never tire of hearing it, either. When we've gotten old, and crazy in a retirement home."

"AWWWWW!" Vanille couldn't contain it anymore, as she ran and jumped by Lightning.

"Vanille!" Fang scolded her, as she walked out, scowling at her partner.

"But they're so...cute together! I couldn't just stay in the room!" Vanille insisted.

"You..you..were listening?" Lightning's eye twitched.

"Now now, don't be cranky." Fang tried to diffuse the situation.

"He's asleep." Vanille stared at Hope.

"Huh?" Lightning looked over at him, sure enough. He was sleeping on her, soundly.

_Claire. _He smiled, sleeping as he drooled a bit.

"Gross." Lightning wiped his face.

"See ya, Claire bear." Fang teased, as she walked into the bedroom.

"Sorry!" Vanille apologized, as she smiled and walked back into the bedroom with Fang, shutting the door.

Lightning scowled after them, "Lucky he's asleep." she said, pulling him onto the couch a bit more. "Heavy." he couldn't sleep on top of her. He was too heavy. She grabbed a blanket, placing it over the both of them, head on his chest as she fell asleep.


	9. Poke the bear

"Gone." Lightning scowled, as she looked at the empty room. Just a note left from the Amazons, explaining they'd be back- for Christmas just like the others. A semi-'apologetic' bit about how 'sorry' Fang was for Hope's state when he came home. Lightning snorted.

"Liar." And now she'd have to deal with this all day. His hangover. Glancing over at him, he was still asleep on the couch. She could bang around pots and pans. No. She wouldn't do that- today.

Hope's eyes opened, as he groaned. "My head.." he muttered, his arm over his eyes so the searing pain of sunlight couldn't torture him any longer. He felt nauseous.

"That's nature's way of telling you _not _to go out drinking with Fang. Or anyone. Other than myself." Lightning scolded him, folding her arms.

"Light?" Hope flinched at her voice, let alone his. Pounding headache.

"Yeah. I'm here. No work today. And you're skipping it, for today too. Fang and Vanille are gone. More company during the holidays. 'Hurray'." Lightning sighed a bit. "Why did you let her get you drunk? You get pretty annoyingly clingy when you drink."

"Clingy?" Hope blinked, moving his hand as he sat up a bit too fast. Gagging. "Did I..do..say something?" it was hazy. Kinda like static on a television, he had bits and pieces.

"You did." Lightning nodded, "For one thing, you kept drawling on and on about me having to say 'I love you'. While you kept whining that I 'cheated' when it came to saying _that._" she snorted.

"I'm sorry..." Hope felt embarrassed, hitting his head. "Anything else I have to make up for?" he asked, curiously. Semi-afraid he'd done something he would regret.

"Called me 'Claire'. Which, good job by the way. Fang and Vanille know you call me that- now." Lightning lectured him, she sighed once more. "You also kept saying how much you loved me." that part nearly made her crack a smile. It was hilarious.

"Sorry." Hope repeated, "I didn't mean it..." he trailed off.

"Oh. So you hate me? Good to know." Lightning raised a brow.

"No! I don't.." Hope insisted, "I just. Didn't mean to bug you with that kind of stuff." he tried to explain himself, before Lightning got angry. "Did I- do _anything _else despicable?" he asked.

"You didn't hit on anyone. Thanked Fang for being 'family'. Fell asleep on me. It was late when you got home." Lightning frowned at that, as she turned on her heels, walking away.

"Wait." Hope hugged her from behind, "I'm sorry, okay?" he tried to sound as contrite as possible. "I didn't.. want you to have to stay up, worrying about me."

"I wasn't worried!" Lightning denied it, as she tried to step away.

"I'm still sorry, regardless." Hope didn't let her go. "Forgive me?" he asked.

"Fine. Done." Lightning looked over at him, he always did this. It made her uncomfortable the way he hugged her from behind. Wouldn't let go, as if it was some moral sin that she didn't outright say 'I forgive you'. He was like a scolded child.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Hope asked, letting go as he smiled at her. Covering his eyes once again, it still hurt.

"Hang on." Lightning went into the kitchen, grabbing him some tylenol and water. "Here." she handed it over.

"Thanks." Hope took it, smiling at her. "I thought.. you didn't like drinking with me." he commented, sitting at the breakfast table.

"I also don't like others seeing you drunk." _or the fact that you 'tell all' when you drink. _He couldn't lie whatsoever when drunk, it was odd- but useful.

"Why?" Hope asked.

"You become too affectionate!" Lightning frowned, "Hugging. 'Love'. Kissing!"

Hope flinched, "Sorry. I won't do that, anymore. Make you jealous.." it wasn't on purpose. He thought he only said that/did those things with her.

"I'm not jealous!" Lightning denied it. "I'm irritated! There _is _a difference, Hope!" she was paranoid, she knew that. And without much reason, but it was _Hope_. Somehow she had to worry about all of this, not knowing why just drove her beyond mad.

"I won't do that either." Hope promised, "I'll do my best to..not make you anxious. Or irritated. Or worry about me."

"I know it doesn't make sense." Lightning sighed, "And I'm sorry if it makes you uneasy." she placed his breakfast in front of him.

"It's alright, Light!" Hope smiled, "Sometimes.. you worry about the people you love, justified reason or not. Love can make a person irrational!"

"Saying I'm being irrational?" Lightning asked, sitting opposite him.

".." Hope didn't answer, just ate.

"Maybe I am." Lightning agreed. "And...I'm sorry." she apologized again.

"It's alright." Hope smiled, as he sipped juice. "I get it, Lightning, I used to worry about stuff all the time. But you're you, and you can take care of yourself."

"But you're so naive about a lot of things and. Say you thought a girl was me when you were drunk, or you liked a pretty girl and went home with her. What then?" Lightning asked, she didn't eat, only stared at him for an answer.

"That'd never happen." Hope said blandly, "You're _you_. And I only want the real deal, Lightning. I know you, and you know me."

"Lot of help that was, in the last 13 days." Lightning muttered.

"Can we stop bringing up the past?" Hope snapped, banging his hands on the table, before recoiling and holding his head.

Lightning stared at him, slightly shocked at his outburst. "Hope..?" she asked.

"If..if we look back on how things _were _we'll never be in the present. I'll still be that 15 year old boy. You'll still be the 20 year old who wouldn't show one hint of a feeling other than 'kill'." Hope said.

"Look. I'm sorry if it brought up bad memories." Lightning sighed.

"That isn't it!" Hope said, "Lightning.._Claire_." he corrected himself, "How do we progress forward? When we take 1000 steps backward for every step forward we take?"

Lightning blinked, as she stared at him. "You're..insecure, too- huh?" she asked.

_Too? _"Lightning..?" Hope looked into her eyes, "About..what?" he didn't understand.

"I get jealous. I suppose. Doubt there's any girl scientists there. But you have that annoying little assistant who throws herself at you. I _nearly _killed her." Lightning scowled, she hated that girl. _Amber. _

"Then..I'll get rid of her." Hope said, "Whatever it takes."

"Why?" Lightning asked, taken aback by his statement. He didn't hesitate, and seemed set on anything she asked for.

"Because you don't like it." Hope said, "And if you don't like it- why would I let it happen?"

"Hope..you don't.. have to give up things, just because I don't like them." Lightning shook her head.

"But I want to. If it means you'll be happier, then I don't care. I'll do anything you want." Hope admitted.

"Then tell me what _you _want." Lightning said.

"What I...want..?" Hope scratched the back of his head, "Lightning..what I want, is you. And you're here."

"Don't lie to me." Lightning snapped, "I know you want more than that. So _tell _me otherwise it'll never happen."

"I want us to live together." Hope blurted it out, "Not just like now. I want us.. to share a room. Have a house. Maybe, even...children."

"I can't even cook. How can I take care of a kid?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know!" Hope laughed a bit at it, "I'm never really home, and if we did.. neither of us would have the time."

"So. What are you saying? We never have one?" Lightning asked.

"I'm not saying that." Hope shook his head, "One of us.. will just, have to stay home. I know what it's like, to never have my dad home. I didn't like it. Nora was the only parent I liked."

"My dad was a jerk. I hated him, and he hated me. My mom? Nothing really to tell. It was me and Serah. That's all." Lightning knew how it went with no parents. One child sacrificed so the other could live without 'wants'.

"I.. could do it." Hope said, "I've been a scientist, for nearly a thousand years. I think I can take a back seat."

"And if it hates me?" Lightning asked, "What then? You get to be the new 'Nora' but I get to be both our dads when I come home?" she snorted, "I'd rather not at all."

Hope smiled, "Come on, Light. You gotta admit, it likely won't be like that. I know you wouldn't want to be home, all the time. So I thought, I'd do it."

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" he knew her too well. _She didn't. _

"Intuition." Hope answered.

"Fine." Lightning sighed.

* * *

Lightning threw up.

"Geeze, Light. Don't act like _you _cooked!" Snow chuckled.

"Shut...up..you stupid blonde _bastard_." Lightning snarled.

"Woah." Snow raised his hands, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did she drink too much?" Fang asked, walking over.

"Didn't drink anything, not that I saw. Other than water.." Snow scratched the back of his head.

"Lightning! Are you okay?" Serah asked, running over.

Lightning threw up, again. "Stop crowding me!"

"Lightning.." Vanille stared at her, filled with concern.

"Got food poisoning?" Sazh asked.

"Dizzy.." Lightning fell back into a chair.

"Lightning.." Hope went over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I need.. air." Lightning sighed, it was hot. Dizzy. And filled with people inside.

"Okay. Come on." Hope helped her up, walking outside with her.

"Alright." Fang stepped out "What's up? You won't drink. Vomiting. Dizzy. Pregnant?" she asked.

Lightning threw up over the balcony edge. "Bingo." she frowned, glancing over at Fang.

"Congratulations." Fang grinned, "Hey- least it isn't you doing that." she clapped Hope on the shoulder.

"I'll...kill..you..both." Lightning hissed.

"I think she means it." Hope said, "Are you okay?" he asked Lightning.

"No!" Lightning sighed, "I'm sick- all the time! Can't go to work! I'm getting fat! These people are pissing me off."

"You sweet talker, you." Fang smiled, "It's Christmas Eve. And here you are, with murder, pregnancy and mayhem." she chided.

"Pregnant?" Vanille asked "Really!?" she ran over and hugged Lightning "That's so.. wonderful!"

"Try it sometime." Lightning muttered.

"So- _that's _why we reverted back to mercenary Lightning." Snow chuckled, "Come on, Sis. Give me a hug." he walked over, before she could punch him and hugged her.

"Snow. Don't take this the wrong way; but let go before I throw up on you." Lightning said.

"...right." Snow let go, "Serah know?" he asked.

"She does now"! Serah smiled, "Lightning! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to do it; other than yell out 'I'm pregnant'!." Lightning sighed.

"Well, congrats." Sazh smiled.

"Really? The big bad Lightning..pregnant." Noel smiled, "Never thought I'd see this."

"Noel." Lightning regained her composure, "It may be Christmas. I may be pregnant. But I will _mercy _kill you." she warned, seething with anger.

Noel backed up, eyes wide. "Alright..alright. I was.. just kidding!" he tried to get her anger down.

"So." Fang drew everyone's attention. "Who's the father?" she asked, looking everybit serious.

"FANG! You started World War III!" Snow ducked inside, before Lightning could blow.

"What can I say? There's nothin' quite like spooking a pregnant female into murder." Fang laughed.

"What is this? Hide-and-go-die?" Noel asked, all of the 'guests' were now in hiding. From Lightning.

"Maybe." Hope said, from beside him.

"Even you, huh? I'd say 'congratulations'. But she may just kill you." Noel said, looking a bit apologetic.

"It's alright. Doubt she will." Hope said.

"Could you both..maybe not be so loud?" Vanille asked, "She will find us."

* * *

Fang loves to 'poke the bear'. Lol.

-Hope


	10. You'd swear he was the father

Noel stared, curiously at Lightning's stomach. He'd never seen a pregnant woman before, and he never thought Lightning of all people would be his first. Eyes asking if he could touch her stomach.

Lightning sighed, scowling. "Fine." she hated the way he was fawning over her.

Noel reached out his hand, gently. "Wow." the hunter smiled, "Kicks like his mother!" he chuckled.

"Well, I won't let my kid be a sissy like Hope." Lightning scoffed, girl or boy. They weren't going to be some pushover.

"Hey!" Hope called, frowning.

"You know it's true!" Lightning shot back, "And don't you 'hey' me."

Noel retracted his hand, grinning. "What do you want it to be?" he asked.

"Don't care either way." Lightning shrugged.

"Same here." Hope tried to get in on the conversation, but these two were seemingly ignoring him.

"Are you excited?" Noel asked.

"Kind of. Hope's trying to keep me cooped up, all day. Because I 'might pop any second'." Lightning rolled her eyes.

"That's for both of you!" Hope explained, "The baby- so it's safe. Because knowing you, you'd be near killing one of your board members. And for you. You don't _have _to work, Lightning."

"You're never home." Lightning snorted, "So don't get me started."

"Well, that's why..Noel's here." Hope said, "To keep you company, because I can't."

"Noel's kinda. Dumb." Lightning said, "Sorry. Not sorry." she said, looking to the hunter.

"It's..okay..?" Noel smiled, he knew he could be a little dense sometimes.

"No he's not." Hope sighed, "I work long hours. I don't want you to be home alone."

"I wouldn't have to be home alone if someone would let me _work_." Lightning frowned.

"Nope." Hope shook his head, smiling.

"Ass." Lightning frowned, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Hit me all you want, Light. I'm just looking out for you. I have to go to work." Hope continued to smile at her, rubbing his shoulder.

"Bite me." Lightning snorted, she wasn't in the mood for this.

"Maybe later." Hope kissed her on the cheek, before walking out of the apartment. A small sigh, she was due anytime now.

"You really..don't like it here, huh?" Noel asked, he'd kept quiet during their conversation.

"Nope." Lightning shrugged, "It's boring."

"So. Lightning. How did you get pregnant?" Noel asked, curiously.

Lightning blinked, before sinking into hysterical laughter. "Wait- you were serious?" she finally clued in as her laughter died down.

Noel nodded, "Remember, I was from a time that there were only 3 people. Myself included.."

"1. I didn't eat it. 2. It's in my stomach. 3. It occurs from. Sex." Lightning shrugged.

"So. You and Hope..er..?" Noel 'subtly' asked.

"Yes." Lightning raised a brow "Got a problem with that?" she asked.

"No." Noel shook his head, "Just kinda curious."

"Why did you volunteer to 'babysit' me?" Lightning asked, she needed something to keep her mind off of the impending boredom.

"We're friends. And.." Noel scratched the back of his head, "I don't mind it. The others wanted to stay, too. But Hope said it wasn't necessary."

"How's Yeul? Knock her up, yet?" Lightning asked, two could play the 'baby' game.

"Huh? No!" Noel shook his head, "No baby to report on." the hunter grinned.

"Good to hear, I guess. Don't try and steal my thunder." Lightning 'warned' playfully.

"Or I'll be struck by Lightning?" Noel asked, with a cocky smile.

"_Exactly._" Lightning mimicked his voice, before the pair laughed. "You're not terrible company. Granted, you're a little. _Dense _at times, but you're alright." she said.

"Thanks, I guess." Noel smiled. "Think of any names, for the baby?" he asked.

"Hope won't say it to me, but he wants 'Nora' in the girl's name. If it is a girl." Lightning said.

"And if it's a boy?" Noel asked.

"Don't know. It's a toss up. Hope Jr. Snow. Or Noel." Lightning shrugged, she wasn't 'creative' when it came to names and decided the easy thing to do was name it after one of her friends.

"Noel?" Noel asked, somehow that made him have a big goofy grin.

"I think you want to keep my baby to yourself." Lightning raised a brow.

"No!" Noel shook his head, "Honest! I'm not. It's just. Cool, is all. Knowing there could be a little 'Noel'. To be honest, I never thought another child would be born." he said.

"I get it. It's weird, but I get it." Lightning said, "You're more clingy than Hope."

"Huh?" Noel blinked, staring at her.

"Nothing." Lightning shrugged.

"Okay." Noel nodded, "Do you want anything? Need anything?" he asked.

"No." Lightning shook her head, "Maybe just the bathroom. My stomach hurts." she stood, walking over to it.

"Alright." Noel waited patiently for her to come back, Hope was counting on him. He couldn't let him down.

* * *

_Unprofessional. _He was being unprofessional when it came to his work- he knew that, and wanted to rectify the situation. But Lightning was home, with the baby and Noel when he should have been there. Instead of in this place. A sigh, as Hope shoved all thoughts aside.

It was time to get some actual work done. Brows creased into a frown, as he answered his phone "Hello?" he listened for a few moments, "I'll be right there!" he raced out of the lab, without a second thought. It was a little early, 3 days. Heart pounding, as he ran faster than ever before.

Hospital. He had to make it to the hospital, Noel was likely flipping out. And. He couldn't leave Lightning alone, with that.

* * *

"Noel, for the last time- I'm _fine_." Lightning tried to assure him, she thought he'd have a panic attack.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Noel asked, fidgeting a bit uneasily.

"Why are you so nervous? I'm the one having the baby." Lightning raised a brow, "Ouch." she cringed at the contraction.

"Because- I don't know." Noel admitted, "Are you okay!?" he was on the verge of flipping out.

"You can go sit in the waiting room!" Lightning frowned.

"I can't just leave you alone." Noel bit his lip.

"It's okay, I can take over." Hope said, as he arrived, huffing in the doorway.

"Hope?" Noel nodded, as he stood "I'll..be outside." he said, going to the waiting room.

"You sure know how to scare guys off." Hope joked dryly, as he sat beside her.

"Shut. Up." Lightning grit her teeth, she was pissed.

"It's alright, Claire. Just. Breathe deeply." Hope instructed, as he grabbed her hand, letting her squeeze it if need be.

"I blame you for this." Lightning listened, as she breathed, she crushed his hand in hers.

"Tight grip.." Hope grunted, "It's alright." he repeated, "You're doing fine." he tried to be assuring.

"Be quiet- just be quiet..." Lightning frowned, as yet another one came.

"They're getting really close together.." Hope murmured.

"Good morning, how are we doing?" the doctor asked, as she walked in.

"I'm in pain, and plotting deaths. Other than that, how are _you _doing!?" Lightning yelled.

"She's just.." Hope tried to explain.

"It's perfectly fine. I've heard worse. I'm Rebecca, and I'll be here to help you deliver your baby." Rebecca smiled, "Let's see.." she examined Lightning, "Contractions." she began to time them, checking off her clipboard.

"I will kill you." Lightning warned, that damned pen was annoying her. Everything was.

"It looks like you're good and ready. I would give the option of an epidural, but you're too far along." Rebecca explained, "Sorry on that end. But it looks like we're going all natural on this one."

"Just squeeze, if you need to." Hope whispered in Lightning's ear.

She didn't care if it broke his hand, she squeezed with every last bit of strength she had.

"One last push!" Rebecca said, as the nurses and she waited for the baby to come.

"Get. Out. Of. Me." Lightning grunted, one grunt as the baby's crying could be heard.

A quick clean, wrap and the baby was passed over. "It's a boy, congratulations." the doctor smiled, "I'll.. give you two some privacy." she stepped out, as the last nurse finished cleaning up. Quickly hurrying out.

"Got a name picked out?" Hope asked, as he stared at Lightning and his baby boy. A permanent smile plastered across his face.

Lightning's eyes threatened to shut, it took everything she had left to stay awake. "No." Lightning shook her head, "I don't.."

"How about.. we skip 'tradition' here, and give him a masculine name?" Hope asked.

Lightning laughed a bit at the tasteless 'joke'. "Got any ideas?" she asked.

"Darrien?" Hope asked, he'd had a male student with that name- who'd immediately warmed up to him. And even if she vetoed it, he had a roster of students name he could take.

"Sure." Lightning shrugged, yawning. "Want to..hold him?" she asked.

Hope nodded, "Sure." he couldn't have held the baby fast enough. "Which last name?" he asked, while staring down at the pink-silverette baby in his arms. Deep blue eyes, he smiled.

"I honestly, don't care." Lightning said, with her eyes shut.

"Thanks for the phone call." Fang said, as she burst in with the others. "Oi, is this yours?" she smiled, looking at the baby. "Hand 'em over." she said, opening her arms.

"But..I just got him." Hope pouted.

Lightning's eyes sprung open. "He's not a toy, and I'll kill anyone who hurts him." she warned.

Fang smiled down at the baby, "Yeah? I'm not too intimidated right now. He got a name?" she asked.

"Darrien." Hope said.

"Interesting." Fang stared down at the baby, "Looks like both of you." she commented, "I'm Fang. Oerba Yun Fang. Nice to meet you." she said, before handing the baby over to Vanille.

The baby flicked his tongue out, while staring up at her. "Hello!" Vanille smiled, laughing slightly. "I'm Oerba Dia Vanille. And it's very nice to meet you."

Noel uneasily took the baby, next. He smiled down at him, "Uh..hey. I'm Noel. Noel Kreiss." he introduced himself, "It's nice to meet you."

"You'd swear he was the father." Lightning snorted.

Fang laughed, "Who knows? We _still _haven't settled who the bloody father is, anyways!"

All eyes fell on Lightning. "It's all a massive blur. Coin toss, really." she laughed.

"You guys! That's terrible!" Vanille smiled, before giggling with them.

Hope frowned.

Noel blinked, "Eh?" he handed the baby to Lightning.

"Jokes." Lightning explained.


	11. Don't you leave me broken hearted

_Sighing. _Hope did that a lot, regardless of if he was at home, or work. Lightning did say she 'loved' him, but wasn't relatively 'kind'- at least, not the way that he'd hoped. True, she had warmed up to him, but even then. It seemed she was still 'cold'.

It came with the territory, he supposed. But. Still. Watching her play with the baby, made him smile. He was envious of the situation, she gave him affection, love and attention. All things a growing child craved, Hope himself had the same basic 'needs'.

But it seemed he fell under the radar.

"Hope. What are you doing?" Lightning noticed him, as she held the now 6 month old baby in her arms.

"Thinking." Hope snapped out of it, a semi-longing look as he looked at Lightning.

"About?" Lightning asked, she noticed the look. But with Hope- it could mean just about _anything. _

"You. Us." Hope said, "Me." sighing a bit, as he sat opposite her on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Lightning raised a brow, staring at Hope.

"I don't know if you even love me." Hope said.

Lightning narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me?" she said, putting the baby down.

Hope looked at her, "Things like this. I mean, you get angry at me- easily. Hit me. And sometimes, I wonder. You know? I'm insecure about this." it was time he said something, at the very least.

"We. Have. A. Baby." Lightning didn't know what else to say. How could he even think she didn't like him? They had a child together, did the _physical _portion of conceiving a child. She lived with him. He could call her 'Claire'. She'd even said she 'loved' him.

"I know that." Hope nodded, "But you give him way more..love than you do me. And time."

"You're never home, Hope. What do you want from me?" Lightning sighed, as her anger boiled down. "You've said it yourself; I'm a terrible cook. And I know that. I can do housework, just fine. I was rocky with the baby, at first. But I've got it down now."

"Lightning..I'm not saying you don't care for me- I know what that's like. It's just." Hope paused for a moment, "I don't _know _exactly where we stand. I can say it, no problem. I love you, Light. Claire. Lightning. Farron. And if you don't entirely feel the same way, then.. what was all this for?"

Lightning stared at him, for a moment as she said nothing. Thinking what to do. "Hope.." she took a deep breath. "None of this- was a mistake. I don't regret coming here, or anything that happened. We're 'together' for better or for worse. There's nobody else I would even _consider _something like this with."

Hope nodded, "I know. You explained it all to me, before. And I feel the same, you're the one for me, Light. But I don't know if I'm enough for you. I'm not home all the time, you're right. I'm engrossed in my research, and I'm sorry for that."

"You need to work, Hope." Lightning said, "And. I get it. We don't spend as much time together, as we used to. I...miss you, too." she admitted, "The closeness. Two of us, being together with no crying child in between. No, I'm not saying I regret him. He's _our _child."

Hope picked up the baby, who smiled and 'spoke' to his father all the while chewing on his fingers. "Hello." Hope smiled back, before turning his attention back to Lightning. "I know. Nora would have loved him, too. And Dad." he was touched, by what she said.

"I don't really care what mine would think of him, he's my kid and I'd rip his throat out for saying anything bad about him." Lightning said, "Hope. We're both lonely." she continued, as she stood and sat beside him. "I'm not..good with this type of thing." she admitted.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just. Had to weigh in, a bit." Hope said,"Sorry, Light." he apologized, again.

"Stop apologizing for saying how you feel. If you didn't, I wouldn't know." hesitantly, she placed a hand on his face, leaning in slowly as she kissed him. Unfortunately, the moment was cut short by baby Darrien pulling either of his parent's hair.

"Ouch." Hope murmured, as the baby let go.

Lightning pulled back, "Guess he wants in." she lifted him in between the pair, as Lightning/Hope kissed either one of his cheeks.

He giggled with delight spouting off more odd noises that apparently, was his attempts at speaking.

"I don't blame him." Hope said, smiling at Lightning.

"Come on." Lightning pulled Hope up, "Get your shoes on."

"Where are we going?" Hope asked, as he put his shoes on, seeing her get the baby ready.

"To go drop him off." Lightning said, as she put the baby's diaper bag over her shoulder, bringing him out.

"Where?" Hope asked, as they walked outside.

"Serah's." Lightning knocked on the door.

"Lightning." Serah smiled, as she saw the baby. "Hey there!" she offered her arms, as the baby nearly dove into them.

"What's the rare occasion? How come you're dropping him off with us?" Snow asked, "Not that I mind- of course. I like the little bugger." he grinned.

"You drop my baby, I will kill you." Lightning warned.

Snow promptly threw the baby up in the air, and caught him just to prove a point. Grinning, as he stared at her "Got it. I think I can get away with once. Maybe even twice. You get like, two freebies."

"Very funny." Lightning laughed dryly, her eye twitched. "Come on, Hope." she walked away before Snow got a haymaker.

"She's..in a mood." Hope explained, smiling. "See ya, Serah. Snow. Thanks."

"No problem Hope." Serah smiled.

"Anytime." Snow nodded.

Hope waved to them, before the door shut. "Where to, now?" he asked.

"Come on." Lightning grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Hope followed her, keeping silent as he waited for hints of where they were going. It didn't take long, before it was revealed; a restaurant. One they often ate at. Well, before the baby.

Lightning sat opposite him, "Hope. I know I'm not easy to live, or get along with." she said, "I'll try and work on it." she promised.

Hope smiled at her, holding her hand. "Lightning..thank you." he said, "I'm sorry." he sighed softly. "Maybe I'm being a little unreasonable."

"You aren't." Lightning shook her head, "It's not like you're asking for me to sell off a kidney or anything." she smiled.

"Guess you're right." Hope chuckled lightly, "I'm still at a loss, as to why I'm here- Light." he admitted.

"Doesn't that just piss you off?" Lightning smiled.

"It makes me anxious." Hope admitted.

"Hope." Lightning made sure she had his full attention.

"Light?" Hope asked, curiously.

"Will you marry me?" Lightning asked, seriously.

"Huh?" Hope blinked, stiffening, unsure what he heard was correct. "Sorry. It's been a long day, and I'm not sure. If what I just heard- was true."

"Then I'll repeat it. Marry me?" Lightning asked.

"Thought you said that.." Hope murmured, "I.. Light. It's usually the 'mans' job to ask that.." he scratched the back of his head, looking at her. "Yes." he accepted it.


	12. Don't be stingy now, pass him along

"What a sweetheart." Fang smiled, as she had finally gotten the baby to herself. Vanille and the others of the village loved to take up all of his time- and he wasn't going to be there long. Unfortunate, but she would make use of the time they had together.

"Fang. Try and say it. F-A-N-G. Fang." Fang wanted to be the first one whose name the baby said, "C'mon now, try it out with me."

Darrien blinked, staring up at his 'aunt'. Giggling at her, blue eyes studying her curiously. "Ma." he said.

"Wrong word, you little bugger." Fang smiled, as she began to tickle him, enjoying his many cries of delight. "You love your mother very much- don't you?" she asked, staring down at him. "Yes, yes. And Hope."

Darrien smiled up at her, "Hi." he said.

"Hello there." Fang continued to smile, "Come on. Let's go get something to drink." it tended to be hot in the Amazon, a bit muggy. How she finally wore Lightning down to letting him come here, she didn't know, and frankly couldn't care less. He was a little bundle of sunshine.

"Oi. You better you be careful now, alright? I don't need to be yelled at because you got swept up in the current. Okay?" Fang asked, as the 1 year old walked over to the water with her, she made sure to hold his hand just in case. "It's fine right here, shallow. Pleasant for drinking, too."

He seemed nervous, so she went in first, splashing him with water. At first, he recoiled at the cold, a small gasp of how cool it was. Grinning ear to ear as he giggled, stepping into it. Flicking some back at her.

"Oh, so it's like that- huh?" Fang laughed, splashing him back, gently.

It turned into a full-blown water fight as neither one decided to cave. "Just like your mother, y'know?" Fang smiled, "Never give up."

"Fang!" Vanille called, seeing the baby in the water. "Oh! Don't bring him in there! What if- he gets lost in the water!?" she worried, jumping down, striding over to the pair.

"Oh, relax Vanille. He's having a bit of fun with me. Laughing his little head off. If he wasn't enjoying this he wouldn't be here with me, right now. Isn't that right, Darrien?" Fang asked, met with a smile.

Vanille shook her head, "He'll get sick." she said, picking him up. "Come on, we're going back to the house. Get you some dinner." she smiled.

"So- in other words, you just wanted to cut in on my 'baby' time." Fang frowned, hand on her hip.

"Nope. It's dinner time, and he's probably hungry. Playing in a stream is nice and all, but I don't want him to get hurt." Vanille said over her shoulder, as she smiled and brought him back 'home' to their hut. "Careful now- it's hot!" Vanille warned as she blew on the soup.

She couldn't seem to feed him fast enough, and as a result he grew angry.

"Oi. If he wants to burn himself- let em. Life lesson. He doesn't need to be cuddled every step of the way." Fang said, as she stepped inside, taking the spoon from Vanille and handing it over to Darrien. "Eat up, sweetheart." she smiled.

"But-" Vanille protested, as she pouted slightly. She enjoyed feeding him.

"Watch." Fang said.

Darrien lifted the spoon to his mouth, recoiling at the heat, a small startled cry at the heat.

"Fang!" Vanille frowned, as she went to go over to him.

"Hang on, now." Fang instructed, as she made Vanille sit.

He blew on it, sloppily. Most of the liquid fell out, and stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"Got some of his father's brains, no doubt." Fang said, as she sat down and ate some dinner alongside the one year old.

"Still.." Vanille sighed softly, as she began eating.

Going to bed, was still the easiest thing. Vanille and Fang shared a bed with the baby, so either one of them could cuddle him. It had been a conflict; who _should _get to sleep with the baby. Vanille argued she should, but Fang herself wanted him too.

So they settled on this compromise.

* * *

Noel grinned, "You're not too hard to look after!" he said, triumphantly as he found out that Darrien liked simple things; like he did. Wasn't too fussy, didn't even really cry. Opening a banana for him to snack on, he broke it in half and shared with the baby.

Darrien gripped it a bit too tight, as his fingers left indents. But nonetheless he happily chewed on it.

Yeul observed the pair, curiously. They were..similar. Children. One was a child, true. The other a 'child' at heart. Watching them brought a small smile to her face. It was funny at times, how Noel would pout or get disappointed when Darrien would come over to her for attention.

Darrien walked over to her, offering a small piece of his snack. Smiling up at the blue haired girl. "Hi." he said, as he pushed her to take it.

"For me?" Yeul asked, blinking "Okay." she took it, "Would you like to sit?" she asked, lifting him on her lap. She nibbled on the small piece, to appease him for the moment as he chewed on his.

Noel pouted, "He always goes over to you." he whined, sitting opposite Yeul at the table.

"That isn't.. my fault." Yeul said, "He plays with you. Why do you want all of his attention- all the time?"

"I've never seen a baby. And he's still so 'new'. Plus. He likes me." Noel said, shrugging slightly, staring longingly after the child.

"So. You need all of his attention?" Yeul asked.

"Not _all_. It's just. Kind of. Boring." Noel said, smiling "I don't know. He doesn't come by often."

"Yes he does!" Yeul shook her head, "We all 'share' him, remember?" she pointed out.

"I know. But it's still not the same." Noel sighed, but continued to smile. "He's funny, though. In a lot of ways- he's like Light. Stubborn. Strong. Smart like Hope."

Yeul nodded, "I know. And yet you can't stop fussing over him." she said, letting the baby down.

"Hi!" Darrien said to Noel, grinning up at him.

"Hi!" Noel happily called back, "I'm not fussing over him." he said, looking at Yeul.

"Yes you are." the girl shook her head, "I'll be back, later. Have fun. Don't let him get hurt or Lightning will kill you." she chided, before stepping out.

"Wonder where she's going." Noel said, "Do you know?"

Darrien blinked up at him, "Noel." he said.

"No, huh?" Noel asked, "Me neither." he scrunched his nose up, "Least I have you for company- so I don't get lonely while she's gone." he smiled.

"Noel." Darrien repeated himself.

"Yeah?" Noel asked, "Wait. Hang on. Did you just..say my name?" he blinked, a smile spread across his face.

"Noel." Darrien said again, looking up at him.

"Fang won't be too happy." Noel grinned, "She wanted you to say her name- first!" he picked him up, bringing the kid into the living room. "Lightning will probably be jealous too!" he declared happily.

Darrien blinked, "Noel." he pointed to the tv.

"You wanna watch something? Sure." Noel nodded, as he turned it on. Was 'Noel' his new word for the day? Not that he minded, of course. It was really cool he said his name.

Darrien drank his bottle, as he sat on the couch with Noel, such a peculiar thing he did. He traced along Noel's fingernail with his own, as he lay on the hunter. His eyes slowly beginning to droop. "Tired? Me too." Noel said.

Darrien grunted.

"No talking while you're trying to sleep...got it." Noel smiled. The kid was a grump when it came to sleeping, just like his mother. Once he fell asleep, his bottle was dropped, Noel placed it gently on the ground, he yawned. Not seeing the harm, it was the afternoon he could nap.

His eyes shut, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Snow tossed Darrien up in the air, catching him as the little boy squealed of delight. "You really like that, huh?" he asked, grinning as he did it again.

Serah smiled, shaking her head. She loved watching how Snow played with their little nephew. "Having fun?" she asked.

"Huh?" Snow's head turned in her direction, while he tossed Darrien up in the air.

Serah's eyes widened "Snow!" she pointed to the baby.

"What? I got 'em." Snow chuckled, as he caught Darrien with ease.

Serah sighed of relief, "If you dropped him..you'd have been in a lot of trouble!" she said.

"You distracted me. Slightly. But I know what I'm doing." Snow insisted, "Wanna go see aunt Serah?" he asked, putting Darrien down.

"Hi!" Darrien cried, running over to her.

"Hello, baby boy." Serah smiled, as she picked him up. "I think we all spoil you." she said.

"No question about it. He's the only kid this family has. Like a timeshare." Snow smiled.

"Just.. don't let Lightning hear that remark." Serah said, "It's nice having him come stay over- though. He certainly does his fair share of travels."

"Yep. No doubt about that, either. Doesn't seem to mind. Sides. If we spoil him rotten, Light and Hope have to deal it." he joked.

"Well. That's not true. We _all _do." Serah said, "I mean. He comes over.. to Fang and Vanille's. Here. Noel and Yeul's. And, home."

"Noel!" Darrien shouted out loud, smiling.

"What'd you just say?" Serah asked, a new word?

"Damn. Looks like I lost the bet." Snow frowned, ruffling the baby's hair.

"What bet?" Serah asked, curiously.

"On whose name he'd say first." Snow shrugged, "Doesn't really matter, now."

"Who bet you?" Serah blinked.

"Fang. Sazh. Lightning. Noel. The men of the group." Snow shrugged.

"Hope's a girl?" Serah asked, "That's mean." she scolded Snow.

"No it's not." Snow chuckled, "It was a joke. Sides. Lightning's more the 'aggressor' in their relationship." he pointed out, "She's more manly. But don't get me wrong, Hope's a man. No question."

"Alright. I'll let it slide- this time." Serah huffed, "How come you all bet on it- anyway?" she asked.

"Something interesting to do. And with fair odds. Wonder how he came to say 'Noel' though." Snow scratched the back of his head, "Ah. Well. Doesn't matter now, I guess. Noel won."

"I see. Well. Dinner's ready." Serah said, as she put the baby in his highchair, sitting at the table.

"Ready for dinner, buddy?" Snow asked, glancing over at Darrien.

"Yes!" Darrien cheered.

"Better than Mom's?" Snow asked.

Darrien remained silent, staring at Snow.

"Good man." Snow chuckled, "Kept silent. Smart boy." he ruffled Darrien's hair.

"Don't try and get him to say things that will make Lightning mad!" Serah scolded him, "She's a _great _cook! I don't know why everyone acts as if she makes..slop." she frowned.

"You're just better at it- is all." Snow said, as he dug in.

"But it's mean. It probably hurts her feelings." Serah sighed.

"She seems to be getting way better at it, though. Probably because of Hope." Snow said, in between mouth fulls.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Look! He's copying you!" Serah pointed, as the baby began mumbling, portions of what he ate fell back down onto his plate.

Snow chuckled "Take after me, a bit, huh?" he grinned.

"It's not good to get him into bad habits." Serah said.

"It's not a bad habit. He's little." Snow shrugged.

Darrien giggled as Snow argued his point. "Snow!" he said.

Serah and Snow both looked over at him.

"SNOW!" Darrien beamed happily as he stared at his uncle.

"Hey, you got my attention little bud." Snow smiled, "Couldn't have said that earlier?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"Darn. Now I have to wait until he says mine." Serah smiled.

"Wonder if Lightning'll get jealous that he said mine before hers." Snow grinned.

"Don't." Serah warned.

* * *

"Thinking about him?" Hope asked.

"A little." Lightning admitted, "He's fine. I mean. He's with the others, and they're not stupid. They know I'll kill them if need be to protect my kid."

"He's in good hands." Hope reminded her, "And he'll be back with us, soon."

Lightning nodded, "I know." she agreed, "And we have a wedding to plan."

"Yes, yes." Hope nodded, "Are you ready for it?" he asked.

"I'm not backing down, now!" Lightning had a determined tone in her voice.

Hope smiled, "I know you won't." he kissed her.

"Good. We're in this for the long haul." Lightning reminded him, "You're mine until we- no. Even _after _we die."

"Sounds like a plan." Hope felt his heart race at that declaration, he felt the need to say his own. "No matter what, Light. Even if you call me a 'nuisance' I'll still strive to be by your side. This life, or the next."

Lightning paused at that, before she smiled and nodded. "Don't make promises, you might not keep." she said playfully.

"I intend to keep it." Hope said, simply "And that's that."

"Careful. I think my stubbornness is contagious." Lightning said, with a smart-ass smile.

"Maybe I caught it, on purpose?" Hope asked, "Any cure?" he joked.

"Afraid not." Lightning shook her head.

"Not even..if I kiss you?" Hope asked, as their hands entangled.

"You could try it- but I don't think so." Lightning shrugged, smiling.

"Will do." Hope smiled, as he leaned in.

* * *

Who says he just has to stay by Lightning/Hope? He is 'their' child, true. But his Aunts/Uncles all equally love and adore him. :3

-Hope


	13. Epitaph 1

_I'm so sorry- that I was such a disappointment, to you. _

Lightning stared at him, shaking her head. "Don't you dare- don't you dare say that!" she hit the invisible wall, revealing a hexagon pattern as she attempted to smash it with brute force.

A hint of shock, on his face, before he smiled staring her directly in the eye, beyond the magic that separated the pair.

_I have to die. _

"No you don't!" Hope spoke up, "This is- it's pointless!" he shook his head "You can't! We won't let you!"

_Thank you. For everything. _

"Oi! How 'bout you drop this pretty little magic trick- before I smack you on the back of the head!?" Fang joined Lightning in attempting to shatter the magics.

"Don't do this!" Vanille shook her head, "Together..we can do something! There's..there's.. always a way out!"

_There isn't. _Continuing to smile, _Thank you, for your concern. _

Noel joined in with the others, "You won't win!" he warned, "What's the point in dying!?"

_I have no intention of surviving this. _He said it calmly, before looking at all of them.

"You better _hope _I don't break this thing- because if I do..I'm going to knock some sense into you!" Snow warned. _  
_

A brief pause, "You're my family." he said, turning away from them. "And. This is the least I can do." walking away, ignoring the pleas of each person. Swallowing, as he stared up at Bhunivelze.

"Impudent child." Bhunivelze scoffed, "Do you think you can defeat me?" he asked.

"No." Darrien shook his head, "But I know my mom kicked your sorry ass." he smirked, "You know. Letting yourself be beaten by 'lesser beings' is pretty pathetic- isn't it?" taunting the 'creator'. Barely having time to dodge as he ducked the swipe sent his way.

"I was only put back into slumber. Not destroyed." Bhunivelze corrected him, "Child of my savior; and vessel. I offer no forgiveness, sins pass to the son. And if you insist on this. I will destroy you so they may watch."

"All I hear is talk. If you're going to annihilate me. Get it over with. I don't need the whole 'doomsday' speech. And you'd better hurry. Hecate may have cast that barrier spell to keep them in. But it looks like they're getting antsy to get out." Darrien warned, glancing over as it began to crack.

"I will not be dictated to by a mortal." Bhunivelze narrowed his eyes, as he swiped again.

"Then kill me. Because- like my mom. I'm a wise-ass." Darrien ducked again, "This.. is in my way." he took off his armor, "Hit me with your best shot."

"He's going to die!" Lightning glared, as she hit the barrier with everything she had.

"His Eidolon is only watching!" Fang snarled, "I'll tear it to shreds!"

"It's beginning to break! Come on, guys!" Hope tried to get them to focus, if they broke it, they could help.

"Right!" Serah nodded.

"We won't let him get hurt!" Vanille declared as she continued to attack it.

"Give up on hitting me- so you send these boring little lackey's?" Darrien asked, killing a few cie'th.

"They're just distractions. Fool." Bhunivelze unleashed a few arrows made of light.

A gasp of pain, it stung. Right in the side. "Where are your remarks- now?" Bhunivelze laughed at him, "Foolish child. This will be your end. You won't survive this." a large ball of light formed as the deity prepared to smite him.

Darrien smiled as he held his side, "I have no intention of surviving this." he said, after Bhunivelze tossed it.

Lightning stared, in horror as it hit him. A lifeless body remained where he once stood.

"_Nego._" One set of eyes on one of the Eidolons heads opened. "_Arch._" the second said, as her eyes opened. "_Corpus._" the third finished, as the torches it held lit. Hecate loomed over her fallen master's body.

"I'll kill you!" Lightning roared as she stared the God. "I'll tear you apart!" _  
_

Hope walked over, staring down at his son. Bending down, not saying a word. Vanille ran over to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Kill is the least we can do!" Fang twirled her spear, "You're gonna squirm!" she warned.

"I'm gonna smash his head in." Snow agreed.

Noel grunted, he remained silent as he glared at the deity.

"The anger- of the savior.. of Ragnarrok.." Bhunivelze laughed, "Ex-l'cie who are powerless to even lift a finger against me. You have no magic. Your companions have abandoned you."

"Wrong." Fang snapped, "We're not abandoned! If you're here- then so can they be! Bahamut!" she called her Eidolon, waiting as he came to her.

"Odin!" Lightning called to the sky, as he appeared next to her.

"Shiva!" Snow waited for his Eidolon.

"Hecaton!" Vanille called, as he appeared next to her.

"Alexander!" Hope stood next to the others.

"Powerless?" everyone turned to stare at the boy, they all believed to be dead. "They- are my children. Made of my blood. My power is theirs." looking at each of them, before Bhunivelze "Is that not correct- _father_?"

"Etro." Bhunivelze narrowed his eyes, he could tell the presence of one of his own children. The Death Goddess had resurrected within that body!?

* * *

A small glimpse into the future.

-Hope


	14. We've got a problem

_"Mom." he smiled at Lightning, blinking._

_"What- how..why is there an Eidolon with you?" Lightning asked, she instinctively reached for any type of weapon. Had he tamed it?_

_"Hecate." Darrien said her name, "She's friendly. I met her in the Amazon."_

_"With Fang and Vanille!?" Lightning narrowed her eyes "And they didn't tell me!?"_

_"No phone. Remember? That's why I'd bail on you and dad when I got into trouble. So I could hang out with my other Mom's." Darrien pointed out, smiling. "Goddess of the Crossroads- Necromancy.. Witchcraft. Curious name. Hecate."_

_"Don't change the subject." Lightning folded her arms, staring pointedly at him. "Where did it come from?"_

_"She-" he began, "Came one day while I visited them. Fang and Vanille helped me to 'tame' her. She was a scrapper." Darrien chuckled._

_"Wait." Lightning paused a moment, "Why are you- you're just. I mean. A baby." she said, trying to convince herself of the situation more. "That's right. You're not. This can't be." she reasoned, "You're too old to be him."_

_Darrien smiled, "Right now- I am." he nodded, "She's waiting- her power sleeps, and she'll need you again. You know?" he asked._

_"Why are you being so cryptic? She she who?" Lightning asked._

_"You served her once, as a guard. To atone for your sins. Without her, the world fell to chaos. Despite that being her 'affinity'." Darrien folded his arms behind his back, as he stood next to Hecate._

_"Etro." Lightning felt a shiver, as she said the Death Goddess' name. His Eidolon- 'Hecate' seemed to stir at the mention of her mistress as well. "She's dead- why would- how, could she come back?"_

_"Death cannot die; life cannot continue without death." Darrien stared her in the eyes, "You'll try to stop it. All of you. But sometimes- you have to 'lose' to win." he said._

_"What the hell are you talking about!?" Lightning was losing her patience as she strode over to him. "Tell me!"_

_"Our time is fading." Darrien said calmly, "You'll know what to do. You're the hero. I'm just.. the distraction."_

_"Tell me!" Lightning demanded as she put her hands on him, "Why is Etro coming back!?" everything began to dissolve, and she knew it had to be a dream at this point. "TELL ME!" she yelled._

"Lightning! Light! Claire!" Hope called, swallowing as he choked out her name.

Lightning's eyes shot open- as she saw herself strangling Hope. Eyes wide, as she let go. "Hope- are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine." Hope rubbed his neck, "A little sore..sorry. Did I take too much blankets?" he asked, voice a bit raspy.

A startled cry, "No." Lightning shook her head, "I was..it was. A dream. _Etro._"

"What about Etro? Did you see her in the dream? Were you back in Valhalla?" Hope asked.

"No." Lightning looked at him, "I saw- I mean. Hope." she paused, sighing. "I think I saw the future." she said.

"Really!?" Hope asked, "What happened?"

"Darrien- had an Eidolon. Named 'Hecate'. Said something about death, and life- and that Etro was coming back. That she'd need my help for something." Lightning shook her head, "Little bastard wouldn't tell me what I asked."

"He is his mother's child." Hope smiled, "Etro..coming back.." he said.

"It didn't make sense, at all." Lightning frowned, "I want to punch him." she said.

"Well..he's..just a toddler, that's kind of. Illegal, Light." Hope scratched the back of his head. "Want to go back to sleep?" he glanced at the clock- 2:30 am.

"I can't sleep. My nerves are shot." Lightning admitted, as she stood up, going to the kitchen. She'd get some tea or something. "Go back to sleep- if you want to." she said over her shoulder as she heard Hope's footsteps.

"I'd be a lousy jerk if I did that." Hope shook his head, "You can't sleep. I won't sleep without you. You're up, I'm up." he said.

"Men." Lightning snorted.

"Stubborn creatures you are." Hope grinned.

Lightning blinked, before she laughed softly, erupting into a fit for a moment. "I can't. Believe you just. Burned yourself." she snorted.

"I can't believe you thought it was that funny." Hope smiled.

"Here you are complaining about us-" Lightning yawned, "But when you do it- it's all giggles."

Hope shrugged, "It's different to haze yourself." he yawned, seeing her do it.

Lightning rubbed her eyes, waiting for the water to boil. "I want to sleep- I really do. But I can't." keeping her hands together was the only thing that kept them from shaking. She didn't even hear Hope come over- she had a small startled jump as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Then stay up with me." Hope whispered in her ear.

Lightning shuddered, "How forward of you." she said, moving the kettle off the stove as she poured the hot water into her mug.

"I didn't mean..._that_." Hope said, clarifying as he sat at the table.

"I did." Lightning shrugged, "Sue me." she sat at the table opposite him, as she sipped the bitter beverage. Not bothering with a hint of sugar.

"How you can drink that, amazes me." Hope said, "I bet you could eat a lemon and not even have a 'sour face'."

"Hope. Are you trying to distract me from the reason that I can't sleep?" Lightning asked.

"Depends." Hope looked at her, "Is it working?" he asked.

"Yes." Lightning nodded.

"Good. That's what I was aiming for." Hope smiled, "Come on." he lead her to the couch, "Watch something for a while."

"Fine. But I still won't be able to sleep." Lightning frowned, as she watched.

"And yet..you're already asleep." Hope said, as she slept soundly against him. He put an arm around her, "This can wait- until tomorrow." shutting his eyes, as he followed suit.

* * *

"Well. That's a helluva problem." Snow frowned, "This may be the 'dumb blonde' here, but what's it mean?"

"I don't know. But it's never good. Tell Serah for me, okay?" Hope asked.

"Sure. You got it." Snow nodded, though Hope couldn't see it.

"I have no way of getting in touch with Vanille and Fang." Hope frowned, "Since they live in the Amazon, I'll have to wait until they bring him home."

"Did you tell 'Dad #3' that his kid's in danger?" Snow asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"No.." a slight hitch in Hope's voice. "I kinda wanted to avoid that, at all costs. We both know how he'd flip out over this."

"Don't wait too long. He'd probably be more pissed that you didn't tell him." Snow pointed out.

"Yeah. Thanks. See ya, Snow." Hope hung up, sighing to himself. If Etro came back- something had to be amiss. Something _big _was going to happen. The trouble was- _when_? Lightning said he was roughly in his late teens when he spoke to her.

That narrowed it down, a bit. 15 years or so from now. But it still made him uneasy. Eidolons. Death Goddess. Were l'cie and magic going to run wild here, as well? This wasn't the world Lightning had envisioned, if so. Hope had to put the phone several inches away from his face, to avoid the yammering.

"WHAT!?" Noel asked.

"Calm down-" Hope tried to stop his constant questions/concerns.

"Calm down!? How could we be calm?" Noel demanded.

"There's still quite a bit of time." Hope tried to be assuring.

"He's in trouble." Noel frowned.

"I know. And we won't let him get hurt. It's on the 'to-do list'." Hope said. Hoping this conversation would end, soon.


	15. The sun is rising

_It hadn't been a big wedding. At least, nothing that sorted. _Lightning stood, as Serah, Vanille and Fang all helped her to dress. Hand tangling up in the fabric on her simplistic white wedding dress, as she scrunched it up. Gripping tight- lessening her grip and repeating the action.

"Lightning, are you okay?" Serah asked, stopping as she looked at her sister.

"I'm..I'm fine." Lightning tried to be assuring, but she didn't feel 'fine'. An overwhelming amount of anxiety was building, killing 'God'? Easy. 500 years in Valhalla? Done. Nearly getting killed by 'Odin' your Eidolon? Perfect. Right now? More terrible than all of those things combined.

Marrying Hope- wasn't a terrible idea. But somehow it felt like the world was going to end if she didn't run from the room.

"Oi. How 'bout you stop lying and tell us the truth before I tackle you and ruin the fancy garb." Fang smiled, as she put her hand on her hip. "Ya can't fool me."

Vanille nodded with Fang, "Whatever it is- I'm sure, if you talked about it. You'd feel a lot better, that's what we mean to say. Only if you want to talk."

"I feel like running." Lightning said, "Abandoning this place."

"Wouldn't be the first time ya abandoned him." Fang joked dryly, earning a glare from Lightning.

"Lightning.. it's alright. Everyone has that 'feeling'." Serah smiled, grabbing her sister's hand. "You will be fine."

"_You _felt like this?" Lightning asked, raising a brow.

Serah nodded, "At first. Until I realized, I was making the right decision. After all, you wouldn't be here- unless it's what you want. Don't quit now!"

Vanille nodded, "Be happy. It's a celebration!" she cheered, smiling. "We're all going to cheer you on! And be by your side!"

"Yeah. So don't go running off because of some silly reason. You're a warrior, not a scared little girl." Fang nodded.

Lightning took a deep breath, sighing slightly. "You're right. I'll pull through." she said.

"If you're feeling like this. Wonder how he is." Fang murmured.

* * *

"Excited?" Snow asked, as he leaned against the wall coolly.

"Uh...yeah." Hope nodded, nervously he was a bit hesitant in answering.

"Really?" Snow stepped forward, "Just 'cause it seems to me you're getting nervous." he chuckled, "Don't run out or she'll kill you y'know." the blonde grinned.

"I know.." Hope sighed to himself, fidgeting.

"Let me get that." Snow fixed his bowtie for him, "You look like a mess, you know that- right?"

Hope frowned, "No." he shook his head, did he?

"It's alright. We can fix this." Snow said, "Hey, Noel. You gonna help out- or just stand there and look pretty?"

"I look pretty?" Noel flashed a cocky smile as he walked over.

Hope sent him a 'really!?' look, before the duo helped him to straighten out his tuxedo. "I'm not..entirely nervous." he said, "Just. About 50/50. I'm excited, too."

"I know, little bro." Snow ruffled his hair, "There we go. That mop you call hair was bugging me." he said.

Noel straightened out Hope's tux, and the cuff links. Luckily for him- he'd had the advantage of Yeul/Serah to teach him these things. "You'll be fine." he tried to be assuring, as he smiled.

Hope stared at Snow, the 'brother' comment had caught his attention. "That's right- this makes us 'brothers'." he murmured, he hadn't thought about that. "Thanks." he said to Noel, smiling back slightly. This was silly- he was being silly.

It was _family _here, all of them. There was no reason for him to get this upset over nothing. Anxiety was a stupid thing to have. It was _Lightning_- not some inhuman monster he was marrying.

"Yep." Snow grinned wide, "You gonna take Lightning's name? 'Cause it's customary for the Bride to take the Groom's name. Just for future reference."

Hope frowned, stomping on Snow's foot.

"Ouch!" Snow hopped on it, for a second. "Light's rubbing off on you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Hope smirked at him.

Noel laughed, shaking his head. "Lightning Estheim?" he said her name aloud.

Hope's ears perked up at that, looking over at Noel. "Does it sound weird?" it did to him- but made his heart beat a little faster. Her having his name, being 'his'. It brought a smile across his face.

"You look like you love the idea." Snow said.

"He does." Noel chuckled, "Come on. It's time to get ready." he said, walking to the door.

"Uh..right." Hope nodded, following the pair out. He strode to the altar, swallowing a bit nervously as he stood as tall as possible.

"You'll be fine." Snow whispered, so the guests couldn't hear.

"You've got this." Noel nodded, in agreement.

"Right.." Hope nodded, one last deep breath. Staring at the doorway.

Vanille smiled, as she ran through, to the altar opposite the men. Giggling to herself.

"Someone's excited." Snow chuckled at her.

Vanille nodded, "He wanted to race!"

"He?" Noel asked, head cocked to the side.

"No daydreaming now! Come on!" Vanille beckoned, as cries of 'awww' rang through the church.

Hope smiled, seeing his baby boy step down the aisle after Vanille.

"Aww!" Noel swooned over him, about to run over.

"Nope." Snow held him firmly in place, "He's cute, I know. But you're not running over there. Indulge later." he said.

"Stingy." Noel frowned, "Fine." he sighed, staying in place.

"Vanille!" Darrien called, as he ran over to her, frowning.

"I'm sorry." Vanille bent down on her knee, "You wanted to race!" she smiled, "Hug?" she asked, opening her arms.

His frown was erased, as he ran over to her and hugged the girl. "Mom." he said.

"She's coming." Vanille promised, "Which reminds me." she picked him up, "We'll be back." she promised, before walking out with him. Returning a few minutes later, without the baby.

Fang following her out, and standing beside Vanille. "Aren't we looking sharp?" she smiled glancing at the boys.

"I try to look my best." Snow grinned, showing off.

"Careful. I think Serah'll get Lightning to beat you if you flirt so much." Fang chided.

Noel laughed, shaking his head.

"Sorry for being late." Sazh announced, as he went and stood over by the men.

"Sazh!" everyone cheered, running over to hug him.

"Hey- I may be an old man. But I'm not about to miss a wedding between you kids." Sazh smiled, as he group hugged them.

Serah came out, going to the altar, smiling. "Are we all ready?" she asked.

Everyone nodded, "Okay." Serah said, "Come on, Light."

The music began playing, as Lightning slowly stepped out. She looked stunning, so much so that Hope took a sharp inhale of breath. By her side, little Darrien walked with the wedding rings. Holding his mother's hand as he followed her. Lightning stood at the altar, opposite Hope.

_Lightning Estheim. _She signed it on the paper, as Hope signed his _Hope Estheim_. It seemed odd- to discard the name of 'Farron' she'd had it for so long. But somehow, it felt right. She didn't need it anymore, forgetting her old life was the key to her happy present/future.

A few 'mistakes' on vows, due to Hope's part- slipping on the rings with shaky hands. A kiss to seal it, somehow this all seemed to surreal. To both parties. Sazh gave her away. The tradition here was the 'father'- but hers was long gone and she didn't consider him to even remotely be a father.

"Ready, Light?" Hope asked, he could hear his heartbeat, how loud it was. Offering his hand, to his new bride.

"I'm not backing out." Lightning smiled, as she took it, dancing with him. In the distance, she could see Noel/Vanille and the others swooning over even arguing about who got to 'take him home' with them. Yeul shaking her head and likely laughing.

"He's well loved." Hope said.

"He's not the only one." Lightning said, looking up at him.

"I know." Hope smiled, 'A thousand years' played while they danced. "That's all I wanted- was to be loved, Light. But I never realized, how truly loved I was." he said. "I was lonely. Because I thought Nora alone- could give me the love and attention I needed."

"Because you were a 'Mama's boy'." Lightning said, smiling.

"My dad- I didn't..know how much he cared, until I became a l'cie." Hope said, "I didn't know how cynical I was. Or how 'unloved' I felt until I had a family- not just my mom and dad. _This _family." he glanced at everyone.

"I know just how you feel." Lightning said, "You're part of a big family- now. It's all that matters."

"No- not 'all'." Hope shook his head, "What matters, to me- at least, is having your love. Being loved by you- and loving you until time stops."

"Mind if I cut in?" Snow asked.

"Not at all." Hope said, letting Lightning go with him, a longing look after her before he danced with Vanille.

"You ruined the moment." Lightning semi-frowned.

"It's a talent." Snow smiled, "You happy?" he asked.

"Would I still be here if I weren't?" Lightning answered his question with her own.

"No." Snow shook his head.

"Well, there you go. I'm happy." Lightning said.

Vanille smiled, "Are you having fun?" she asked.

Hope nodded, "I am. Are you?" he asked.

"Yep!" Vanille nodded.

"Even fighting Noel over the baby?" Hope chuckled.

"Yep." Vanille chirped, "He won't win. I have Fang."

"Who can take Fang?" Hope smiled.

"Nobody, that's for sure." Fang took him from Vanille.

"I don't doubt it." Hope said.

"It's been fun." Fang glanced around the room, "Family- all together again. Even if it's just for a night. It's nice, for us all to be together."

Hope nodded, "I know the feeling."

"You okay with sharing him- with all of us?" Noel asked.

"Don't I do that already?" Lightning asked, as she danced with him.

"Kind of. But I meant Hope." Noel said.

"I know. I share both of them. Needless to say, he puts out rather easy." Lightning joked.

"Gross." Noel made a 'sour' face.

Lightning laughed at him, "Well?" she shrugged.

Noel shook his head, smiling.

'The Sun is Rising' came on, while Lightning moved on to Sazh, and Hope with Serah.

Before they knew it, the night had come to a close. Lightning tossed her flowers, Vanille had been the one to catch them, earning a few laughs and smiles. "Don't let my baby get hurt!" Lightning warned, as the 2 year old stood beside her family.

"We won't!" came the cumulative cry, as she and Hope walked out of the church, stepping into the car and waving goodbye. Driving off, to their new home.

* * *

Relatively short, sorry. I got a bit lazy. :3

-Hope


End file.
